Liz's Adventure
by notenoughlove
Summary: Spinelli asks Elizabeth to go on a trip. She doesn't know yet but her life is about to change. This is my first fan fiction. I do not own or claim to own any characters from General Hospital.
1. Chapter 1

Today started out like just an ordinary day but Elizabeth was going to find out that ordinary was about to become extraordinary. She was about to find out that those she thought she lost were not so very lost. Living in Port Charles she should know about people coming back from the dead all the time. Spinelli got a call from someone who was about to change both his and Elizabeth's lives.

Spinelli called Elizabeth and asked, "Can you spare a few days to help me out?" Elizabeth answered back, "anything for you, Spinelli! When do you need me?" "As soon as you can get to the airport, we have a plane waiting to take us to our destination." "Do you know where we are going or why? Gram can watch the boys and I will meet you at the airport in an hour." "Will that be soon enough?" "Yes, thanks Maternal One."

Elizabeth called the hospital and got the time she needed off and Grams can over to pick up the boys so all she had to do was pack. "Elizabeth, do you know where you are going and when you will be back?" "No, just that Spinelli needed me and that was enough for me." "You are a good friend, and promise that you will be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. Don't worry about Cam and Aidan. We will have a great time together and Uncle Steve will help too. I love you, sweetie." "Thanks, Gram! I don't know what I would do without you. I love you too." "Cam, please take care of your little brother while I am gone. I love you and will be back soon." "I will mommy. Don't worry about us. Get back here soon."

Elizabeth hurried up and packed her suitcase and got a cab to the airport. Spinelli was waiting there for her and the two boarded the plane to an undisclosed location somewhere far from Port Charles. "Spinelli, please tell me where we are going?" "We are going to see someone who you love but haven't been able to see for a while. Sometimes, when we thought we lost something it comes back to us." "Spinelli, quit talking in riddles. Just tell me what you mean. "The pilot came on the speaker, "we are about to land, so please put your seatbelts on."

The plane landed and it was a true paradise. They landed on the small island in the Caribbean. The sky was blue and the water was lapping up on the shore. There was a light breeze blowing thru the palm trees. There was a limo waiting at the airport for the two of them and whisked them away to a nearby villa overlooking the sea.

Spinelli and Elizabeth walked into the villa. The villa reminded her of the villas that were in Italy and that made her think of Jason. There were tears in her eyes but soon those tears stopped and there were the two men in her life that she thought she would never see again. Well, one was a man and the other was her son, Jake. The man was the love of her life and father of her son, Jake. Jason was also alive. There were very few that knew he was alive because of the attack on the docks, it was too dangerous for him to go back. Elizabeth told him, "Do you know that Daniel is your son?" Jason said, "Yes, I heard about the good news when I arrived on the island." Elizabeth paused to take in what she just found out and that Jake and Jason were alive. "How did you live and where has Jake been all this time?" Jason told Elizabeth, "It will be a long story, but now that you are safely here, I will tell you. Faison and not Duke shot me and then I fell into the water at the docks. Faison, didn't really want to kill me but he needed me away from Port Charles so no one would know about him. I told him that couldn't happen when he told me that if I tried to go back to Port Charles, then everyone that I loved would be executed. I also learned from him that our son, Jake was still alive. He had partnered with Helena but broke rank when he found out about Jake. A child is not a weapon that he would use against someone and for my staying here on this island, he brought Jake here. I also learned from overhearing a conversation that I was not supposed to that Robin is still alive. That is why I brought you and Spinelli here. We have to find her and let her family know that she is alive." Elizabeth then asked Jason, "Why did you want me here and not Sam?" "The reason is simple, I still love you. Faison will not care that you are here with me as long as no one knows you are here with me. That is why I sent the chartered plane. If I asked Sam to come here then everyone would know that I am alive. This is better for all of us. I have missed you and I need you. " "What about my other two children? I can't leave them behind. They have lost too much already. Can Spinelli get them for us?" Jason called Spinelli over to them. "Spinelli, I have a couple of favors to ask of you? First, can you go back to Port Charles and get the boys for Elizabeth?" Spinelli replied, "Yes, when do you want me to go?" "I have one more assignment to do and then you can get them tomorrow. If someone asks "why", tell them that Elizabeth has to stay longer than expected and needs the boys with her." Spinelli asked, "What else do you want me to do?" "I need you to check thru Faison's phone records and find out where he is keeping Robin. Spinelli, this is very important and I am trusting you with a lot of lives. Can you do this for me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Spinelli told Jason and Elizabeth, "I will get right to it. I will first get the boys and while going back to Port Charles, I will find Robin." Jason and Elizabeth thanked Spinelli and went up to see Jake.

Jake was sleeping when Elizabeth and Jason went up to see him. Elizabeth was so happy that she didn't know what to do. "Should I wake him or let him sleep?" Elizabeth asked Jason. Jason told her that he thought that it would be okay. "Jakey, wake up! Mommy is here." Jake woke up and thought he was dreaming. It had been a long time since he saw his mommy. "Mommy, is that really you?" Elizabeth told him, "I am here and I will never leave you again. Your brothers and I have missed you dearly."

Jason stood back and watched his son and mother bond again. This was the best thing since finding out that Jake was alive and that Daniel was his son. Jason loved the fact that Elizabeth was back with the son that they thought they had lost.

A few hours later, Spinelli landed in Port Charles and went straight to Audrey's house to pick up Elizabeth's boys. "Good morning, Mrs. Hardy. I hope things are going well with you and your great grandsons today." Audrey answered back, "Spinelli, where is my grand-daughter? Is she coming back soon?" Spinelli told Audrey, "Elizabeth is fine but needed where she is right now. I will have her call you when the boys and I get back to her."

Audrey told the boys and Spinelli goodbye and the three of them went to the airport to fly back to the island. Cam tried to help Spinelli find Robin but soon fell asleep. The boys were exhausted when they got to the island but once they saw Jake, Mommy and Jason they were wide awake.

Elizabeth told the boys about Jason and Jake being alive and that they would have to find a new place to live. She also told him that Robin was alive and that they needed to get her back home to Patrick and Emma.

Cam then asked the question that been hanging between Elizabeth and Jason since his mother landed the day before. "Jason, what are you going to do about Sam and Daniel? Are you bringing them here with us or are you going back to them?" Jason had been thinking the same thing since he wound up on the island.

Jason down with his family and got everyone's attention when he told Cam that he didn't know yet. Jason said, "I love you and your brothers and mother. I love my son, Daniel but I am not sure how I feel about Sam. The one thing that I know for sure is that I love being here with your mother." Elizabeth blushed, "I love you too, Jason. I have always loved you. You and my boys are my life."

Spinelli came rushing into the room where Jason and his family were relaxing. "Stone Cold, I have very good news for you. I have found where they have Robin. She is one an island not far from here. We can get to her today if you would like." Jason kissed Elizabeth and told the boys to take care of their mother, "I will be back with Robin. Elizabeth, get in touch with Patrick and have him and Emma come down here."

Elizabeth kissed Jason goodbye. Spinelli and Jason got on the speedboat that was at the dock. They sped away to rescue Robin. Elizabeth got in touch with Patrick and told him that she needed him to come down to see her. She told him that no one can know where he was going and that he will be getting the surprise of a lifetime. A plane picked Patrick and Emma up. No one even knew they had left till a few days later.

(Meanwhile)

Jason anchored the speedboat to a nearby cove where Robin was being held. Jason told Spinelli, "lay low and wait for me while I rescue Robin. Thank you for the plans to this villa and I will be back in an hour. If you see any kind of trouble or if I am here longer than an hour, go take care of Elizabeth and the boys." Spinelli answered Jason by nodding his head. Jason ran up the beach and walked into the villa without any seeing him. Jason was like a ghost in the hallways and finally found Robin's room. Robin gasped when she saw him. "Jason, I thought you were dead." Jason replied, "I also heard the same about you. Funny how no one stays dead for long in Port Charles." Robin just laughed when he said that. Robin then asked, "Where are we going?" Jason told her that she was going to another island and then when things were safe; she was going home.

Getting into the villa was a lot easier than getting out. Having two people trying to get out of the villa unseen took a lot of patience and teamwork. The good thing is that Robin and Jason are a good team. The two of them made it down to the cove safely. Spinelli then took the three of them back to the island where Elizabeth and the boys were waiting for their return.

Shortly before Jason, Spinelli and Robin made it to the island; Patrick and Emma were brought to the villa. Seeing Patrick and Emma was a tearful reunion. Patrick had to blink his eyes twice when he saw Jake. Elizabeth quietly pulled Patrick to the side to tell him about Robin. Emma went to play upstairs with the boys.

"Patrick, what I am about to tell you must never leave here till we know it is safe." Patrick asked, "What are you trying to tell me? Elizabeth replied, "You know that sometimes what you think is not actually what is true. Robin, Jason and Jake are all alive. I know that you just saw Jake. Jason and Spinelli are going to rescue Robin. They should be here any minute. I know you want to take her and whisk her back to Port Charles, but we have to stay here till it is safe to leave." Patrick had so many questions running through his head that he didn't realize when the trio arrived at the villa. Robin ran to her husband and almost gave him a heart attack.

"Robin, you are alive! I can't believe it. I figured that Jason might be alive because he has about nine lives. I hope you are keeping count Morgan. I am sure that there aren't many of them left. Thank you for both me and Emma." Robin kissed Patrick and asked about Emma.

Elizabeth told Robin, "Emma is upstairs with the boys. Spinelli, can you please bring her and the boys downstairs?" Spinelli replied, "I would be honored to do that." Robin and Patrick went to sit down on one couch while Elizabeth and Jason sat on the other one. Emma and the boys came running down the stairs. Emma looked at her parents and she was so happy that she cried. "Emma, come here and see your daddy and me." Emma then looked at her dad and said, "I told you that mommy called on my birthday." Patrick looked sad and said, "Emma, I should have believed you. I am sorry that I doubted you." Emma told her daddy that it was okay. "I forgive you and I know mommy does too. I would never tell a story like that if it weren't true." Patrick and Robin hugged Emma. Spinelli got his camera out and took a picture of the two families. "This will be great pictures to bring back, if you go back to Port Charles."

for me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Now that everyone was accounted for there were some big problems to straighten out. The men that put Robin on one island were the same men that were also holding Jason hostage. Jason knew that whoever held them had a lot of power but who it was, no one knew.

Robin looked at Jason, and said "I know that Faison was the one that held me captive but why would he do that to you?" "Do you know if he is the reason why you were brought here?"

Jason told Robin, "Faison was the one that shot me and his henchmen brought me to this island, but why I don't know." "I have never been involved with him or any of his men even though we both know about each other. I guess it was bad timing on my part, but I am glad in a way because we got to find you."

Elizabeth smiled and was happy to have her best friend and Jason back but even more happy to see that Jake was alive. "I can't believe what I am seeing right now but we have to find a place to go?" "Who knows how long we have before someone comes back to get either you Jason or Robin." "I know that Jake is safe but the two of you are still supposed to be hostages for a madman."

Patrick told everyone that Faison was in prison will not be getting out this time. Patrick then asked the question, "Do you think we can go back home and everyone will be safe?" "I think that we will be all right once we get back home."

Everyone agreed that they should all get on the plane and fly back to Port Charles. The flight was long but not long enough for Elizabeth. She knew that once they got back to Port Charles that everything that her and Jason had been through was about to be over. Jason saw the sad look in Elizabeth's eyes and knew what she was thinking about. "I know you have doubts about us, Elizabeth but don't." "I asked you to come down here and be with me, not Sam. I love you and only you. Sam was a mistake but out of that mistake we have a son. He will always be a part of my life. You and the boys will also be a part of my life. When we get back, I will explain everything to her. I owe her that much. But, you Elizabeth, I owe you everything."

Elizabeth smiled and then went over to where he was sitting and kissed him deeply. She loved this man for so long that she didn't remember a time when she didn't love him. "I love and trust you Jason. I want you to know that I will wait for you so if you need more time, you can have it. Just remember that you are always first here in my heart." They kissed and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

The plane landed and everyone got off and headed to their respective homes. All of them went home except for Jason. Jason went home with Elizabeth. It was late and he needed to think about what he was going to say to his wife, Sam and to his mother. Elizabeth and Jason fell asleep knowing that tomorrow everyone would know everything that had happened in the last few days. So much was about to happen and knowing that should have kept them awake but it didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin looked around in wonder when she got home. It looked like she never left. She had never been so happy to be somewhere then back in her home with her husband and daughter. Emma told her about her new friend Sabrina. Emma said that she had taken good care of her and that she wanted to bring back the Nurses' Ball in honor of you, mom. Robin was very touched by what Emma said and that someone was there for Emma when she couldn't be. Robin also felt a little jealous because of it too. Robin hugged Emma and asked her all about the Nurses' Ball and Sabrina.

Patrick looked at Robin and told her that there was someone else in his life too, just as the phone rang. Patrick told Robin to wait a minute and he would explain everything after he took this phone call. Patrick answered the phone, "Hi Britt." "Britt, I told you that it was over and never to call him again at home. If you need something at work, then it was fine but nothing personal again." He then hung up the phone before Britt got to say one word. Patrick looked at Robin and said we have to talk. "I have been so happy that you are home and alive but while you were gone, there was somebody that I was seeing. It's over and should never have started but I wanted you to know about her. Her name is Britt and she is the pediatrician at General Hospital. She took me by surprise and I was in over my head before I knew what was happening to me. Emma never liked her and even ran away from home because of her. She told me that Britt hated her and I didn't believe her. I have never been so ashamed of myself then when this happened. Sabrina is someone else that has been there for both me and Emma. She is one of the student nurses and she has been helping me take care of Emma. You will really like her. Okay, I have my say. It's your turn now."

Robin was speechless, which is hard for a Scorpio but still she couldn't think of a thing to say. "I had a feeling that there would be someone for you. I just didn't realize it would be two women. I realize that Sabrina was more of just a friend to you. I can tell by the way you talk about her that she means a lot to both you and Emma. I also know that she is a good friend to Elizabeth too and that makes her a friend to me too. If you, Emma and Elizabeth all like her then I know that she has a good heart. I am not sure about this Britt, person but I guess I will find out about her soon enough. "

Patrick called Anna and Mac to come over right away that he had a great surprise for them. He also said to have Maxie and Felicia come too. Soon, the house was filled with cries of happiness and laughter. This was a day that made all the past year much better. Robin also told them that Jason and Jake were alive too and that Jason and Spinelli were the ones that rescued her. Mac said, "I guess a party is in order at the Floating Rib. How does this weekend sound? I know you all have to get some needed rest before the rest of world knows. Do Britt and Sabrina know that Robin is back?"

Patrick told them no but he was going to call Sabrina to tell her. "I owe Britt nothing but Sabrina deserves to hear it from me before finding out somewhere else. Emma has taken a real liking to Sabrina and so did I. She is the main person responsible for bringing back the Nurses' Ball to honor Robin."

Robin looked at Mac and asked him about the two women in Patrick's life. Mac told him that Britt was a predator and Sabrina really cared about both Emma and Patrick. In fact, I say she has a pretty big crush on Patrick but would never do anything to hurt him or you for that fact.

Patrick called Sabrina to tell her about Robin being rescued. He could hear in her voice that she was truly happy for both he and Emma that Robin was back. She thanked him for calling her to tell her instead of hearing it from someone else. Sabrina asked if Britt knew and he told her that he didn't plan on telling her now or ever. That they would be only on a professional basis but he still thought of her as a great friend. Sabrina told Patrick that made her feel a lot better.

(Down the street at Elizabeth's house)

Spinelli fell asleep on Elizabeth's couch and woke to his phone ringing. The call was from Maxie as she was thanking him for helping saving her cousin. Spinelli told her that he was very happy that he could help save the great doctor. He then told her that he had to get going but he would see her later.

Jason rubbed his head and looked down on the sleeping Elizabeth. Both of them didn't get much sleep because they were too busy getting to know each other again. Jason was about to leave their bed when Elizabeth pulled Jason down for a long hot kiss. Jason then didn't care if he ever left the bed but then three little boys came running into the room and the two of them put those thoughts back on hold.

Cam asked Jason, "Are you staying here or are you going to see Daniel and Sam today? I know that they must have missed you like we missed you. But know that you are important to us. We love you Jason."

Jason looked at Cam and then to Elizabeth. "I have to see Sam and Daniel today but I will be back soon. You all are very important to me. I love all of you. Don't doubt that. I just want her to hear from me that I chose you not from someone or somewhere else. I will meet you all at Kelly's this afternoon for lunch." Jason kissed Elizabeth and said goodbye to the boys and left.

Elizabeth just looked at her three sons and knew that she was very blessed. "We need to go see Grandma Audrey. She will be as thrilled as we were when we saw Jake. Let's get ready and after we see grandma we will go meet Jason at Kelly's."

Elizabeth arrived at her grandmother's a half hour later. She rang the doorbell and when Audrey opened the door, she almost fainted when she saw Jake. Audrey hurried everyone in from the cold. "I can't believe it. Am I seeing things or is my Jake here."

Jake laughed and said, "I am here, Grandma Audrey. I have been away because of mean ol' Lucky. He took me from mommy, Cam and Aiden. Jason also is alive and Robin. We have been taken away because someone didn't want us to be home. I am glad that Spinelli and Jason found me. Spinelli is a genius you know. He can find anyone. He found Jason first and then me and Robin. I missed you so much. I missed everyone." This was the most that Jake had said since he was found. Elizabeth and Audrey had tears in their eyes just thinking what Jake had gone thru because of Lucky.

Audrey then told Elizabeth, "I guess I need to thank both Spinelli and Jason for finding Jake. Who knew that Spinelli could do that? We need to have a party."

Elizabeth then smiled and said, "That we need to do. We are going to meet Jason at Kelly's. Do you want to go?"

Audrey smiled and said another time. "Just one question, did anyone tell Monica about her son being alive or Sam?"

Elizabeth told her Grams that Jason was doing that right now at Sam's. "I am not sure about Monica but I think he will call her after seeing Daniel and Sam."

Jason got to my penthouse apartment and was about to open the door when Sam and Daniel came down the hallway with John McBain. Luckily for Sam, that John was there to hold Daniel because Sam was about to go down. Jason ran to her side, "Sam, it's all right. You are not seeing a ghost. I am alive. I guess you have someone who has been helping you with Daniel. I am glad that John is here for you."

Sam then slapped Jason's face. She looked at him and said, "Where have you been, this last couple of months. I thought you were dead. Well for a long time, I knew you would come back but I just started to except that you were truly gone and now you are back. I am sorry about the slap. I guess my shock got to me in the wrong way."

Jason looked and laughed at that. "I don't blame you for hitting me. I know how you are about things. I am just sorry that I was gone for so long. I have been doing a lot of thinking and I wanted to tell you that I am back and that Daniel will always have a place in my life. I see that you and John are together and I am happy about that. I am back with Elizabeth. I have always loved her and since everything that has happened I realized that she and the boys are my priority. Jake is alive and so is Robin. We were all being held against our will. Robin and I were being held by Faison and Jake by Lucky. I know you have a lot of questions. If there is anything you want to ask, go ahead."

Sam unlocked the door and the four of them went into the penthouse. The place looked different with all of Daniel's things in the living room. "I don't know what to think right now. How long has Elizabeth known that you were alive? Did she go to where you were at? Does she love you too? I need to know where I stand with you or if I don't? I am very happy that you are alive and that Daniel has his father back. You said you want to be a part of his life but didn't say anything about mine. Why is that?"

John told Sam that he would go so that she could talk to Jason in private. Sam told him to wait. I have a feeling I will need you after we talk. John said that he would take Daniel upstairs and put him down for a nap. Sam thanked John when he took Daniel upstairs.

Jason looked at Sam and could see the hurt in her eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you. I thought when we got back together the last time that I was truly over Elizabeth and that I loved you. I was wrong. While I was locked up, all I could think about was Elizabeth and the boys. She has my heart. Elizabeth flew down to the island a few days ago with Cam and Aiden. Spinelli found me and came down to the island that I was left at. I heard that Faison, who was the one that held both Robin and me captive that he, was arrested. I guess then his followers were not willing to follow him anymore and most left the island that I was on and also where Robin was kept. There were a few followers that stayed behind but I was able to get them to help me. Spinelli and I found out that Jake was alive and we were able to get him out of Ireland before Lucky or Siobhan even knew we were there. I am sure that Lucky is fuming about that one. Elizabeth came down and was shocked to see Jake and me alive. We also found out that Robin was on a nearby island and so while Elizabeth was calling Patrick to come down to the island, Spinelli and I rescued Robin. We flew home yesterday and got in late last night. The other questions are yes she still loves me. I want a divorce from you but will always take care of you and Daniel. I would like to be part of Daniel's life. I also would like for us to stay friends but understand if you don't want to be friends. The penthouse is here for you and Daniel. I will sign it over to you. If you need anything else, just call. Sorry about this but I need to go."

Sam just sat and watched Jason walk out of her life. John came downstairs and held Sam till she stopped crying. She knew that it was for the best but wished that it didn't hurt so much. Sam turned to John, and said "I feel like he just died all over again but now it is worse. She will be able to have what I want and I get left again." John looked at her and told her that she would always have him. "I love you Sam, I always have and will love you."


	5. Chapter 5

News of the arrivals came fast. Soon everyone in town knew what was going on. Jason and Elizabeth were still a bit nervous because of not knowing why Faison did what he did or if there were any others that were after him and Robin. Jake was a different story. Jason was not sure how Helena and Faison got involved but knew it was Lucky that kidnapped him and took him out of the country. Lucky somehow talked Helena into helping him and when Faison found out, he wouldn't help them and got him back for Jason. Everyone was happy that Jake was found alive. Monica couldn't wait to see her son and grandson and went right over to Elizabeth's house.

Monica knocked on Elizabeth's door and Jason went over to the door to let her in. "Good morning, Monica. I am sorry that I didn't call you sooner but things have been crazy the last couple of days."

Monica hugged her son and said, "I understand and I am so very happy that all of you made it back. I heard that you and Spinelli rescued Robin too. I am sure that her parents are as happy as I am about you and Jake. Can I see my grandson?"

Elizabeth came downstairs with her three sons. Jake ran over to his father and was a bit shy when he saw Monica. Jason looked at Jake and told him that Monica was his grandmother. Jake shyly looked at his grandmother and smiled at her. "Hi!" he told his grandmother.

Monica looked at Jake and said, "Can I have a hug, Jake?"

Jake shook his head yes and went over to his grandmother so she could give him a hug. Tears came down Monica's face and thanked his son and grandson. Monica then turned and looked at Elizabeth. "I am very happy for you. I am sorry that I have been so hard on you. It wasn't your fault and I should have known better. It must have been quite a surprise to see Jason and Jake. Then having Jason rescue Robin."

Elizabeth said, "You are right about that Monica but Emily will always be my best friend. She is never far from my thoughts. I wish she could have been here for all this excitement. I want you to know that you are always welcomed here to see Jake. You are his grandmother and I should have told you but we were afraid of someone knew then Jake would be in danger. I never would have guessed that Lucky hated me so much that he would have kidnapped Jake like he did."

Monica thanked Jason and Elizabeth for letting her see Jake. She left but knew that she would be back there soon.

Elizabeth and Jason went into the kitchen and started to get their breakfast ready. Jason looked at Elizabeth, "Do you know what you are going to do about work? You know that you can quit anytime and that I would love to take care of you. I was also thinking after this has died down a bit that we can take the kids and go to Italy. I know how you have always wanted to go there. There is one more thing that I want to ask before all hell breaks loose around here. I have wanted to ask you this since the minute I saw you on the island. Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

Elizabeth was too stunned to answer at first. Tears came down her beautiful face and she looked into Jason's beautiful blue eyes and said "Yes. I will marry you. I know that you have to settle things with Sam but I have always loved you and now that everything has happened, it makes me know that time is not something that we have on our side. Anything can happen. I will put my two weeks' notice in at GH and then we can talk about our future. I know that you have to see Sonny and Carly or they will be breaking down our door. Do you know if you will continue working for him or do you think that we can start off fresh somewhere else? I know we both have a lot of questions and that we have time to figure them out but I would love to move somewhere that no one knows us. We could do anything and start off fresh and new. I love you, Jason and anything that you want, I want."

Sonny and Carly could not believe that Jason had not called them or had seen them since he turned up alive. Carly was truly upset because she thought that Jason would have seen her by now. She also couldn't get over the fact that Jason was with Elizabeth. Jason knew that he had to go see them but wasn't sure how he could do it without a fight. Elizabeth knew that Jason would want to go alone but also knew that it would be easier for him if she went too. Elizabeth looked at Jason and said, "I am going with you to see Sonny and Carly. I know you want to go along but you will have me by your side the whole time. Carly isn't going to like it but she has to face the facts that we are a couple and will be getting married. I also think that we should move afterwards. Go somewhere new and get a fresh start. Does that sound good to you? We can have a family meeting with the boys and figure it all out.

Jason just stared at her. "I can't believe that you would leave everything behind for me. I think that with everything going on that it would be better for a fresh start too. I have been thinking about getting an island for us. Our families can come down and visit whenever they want and we can learn to fly. It is not as much fun as riding on my motorcycle but you really can't get anywhere without a plane if we did move to an island. I was thinking somewhere in the Pacific. How does that sound?"

Elizabeth just laughed and told him to stop stalling and let's get going. I don't really want to argue with your friends but quitting our lives here and starting somewhere else is the best thing for us and our children.

Jason called Spinelli up to watch the boys while Elizabeth and he headed to Sonny's home. Jason called Carly and told her that if she wanted to see him that she needed to head to Sonny's place. He didn't want to have to do this talk twice. Once was going to be hard enough but with Elizabeth at his side he knew that everything would be all right.

Jason and Elizabeth took his motorcycle over to Sonny's place. Elizabeth loved the feel of riding with Jason. She loved the wind in her hair and the feeling like she was flying. Once she was off the motorcycle, the chill in the air was something that she knew had nothing to do with the temperature outside but what the two of them were about to face inside Sonny's place.

Max let Jason and Elizabeth inside and led them to Sonny's den. Sonny asked the two of them to sit down and offered them a drink. Sonny said to Jason, "I am so glad that you are back and that you didn't die. Elizabeth, I am glad that you are here too."

Carly came into the room and all hell broke loose. "How could you do that to me, Jase? I thought that you could trust me and that you would want me to help you not her. Why is she here?"

Jason looked at Carly and then at Elizabeth and sighed. "Elizabeth is the love of my life. She and the boys are my life and I am so thankful that she has accepted my marriage proposal. We are planning on moving after the wedding. Sonny, I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me. Carly you are a great friend and I will always be there for you but I think that moving out of Port Charles will be the best thing for everyone."

Sonny and Carly looked at both Jason and Elizabeth. Carly didn't know what to say. Sonny congratulated Jason and Elizabeth. "If you ever need anything, just call me. I will always be grateful for everything that you have done for Carly, the boys and me. I wish you both the best. Do you know where you want to move? "

Jason thanked Sonny and gave Carly a hug goodbye. Elizabeth hugged Sonny and also thanked him. She wanted to hug Carly but thought better of it. Elizabeth and Jason then walked out of the den and out into the sunshine. The day was just about to get better since everything they wanted done was done. The two rode off on Jason's motorcycle for a ride to their favorite spot.


	6. Chapter 6

Mac and Felecia were planning the party of century for the safe return of Robin, Jake and Jason. Port Charles has had its fair share of people returning from the dead but having three at the same time was a cause for celebration. Everyone who is anyone will be invited. Carly was upset because she wanted to plan and have it at her hotel. Poor Carly wasn't even invited to the party. Jason had enough on his plate without having her come to the party. Carly didn't like Robin or Elizabeth so it was better that she wasn't on the guest list. Mac did invite Sam and John but they declined. The week flew by and soon it was Saturday night. The Floating Rib was closed for the night for a special party for some very special guests.

Robin and Patrick were hurrying to get ready for the party. Emma just looked at her parents and wondered what the fuss was all about. "You two look like you are about to get married or that you are movie stars. Do I look all right?"

Robin was looking at her wonderful family and could not believe that Faison had taken her away from them for a year. "Why Emma, I thought we shouldn't worry about how we look, so why are you worried? Are you two ready to go? I heard that Sabrina was going to be there. I can't wait to meet her. I have heard all those stories and I want to see if she lives up to the hype."

Patrick looked at his wife and smiled. "Wait till you meet her. She is truly amazing. Sabrina is like breath of fresh air compared to other people at the hospital. Emma at first didn't take to her but once she realized that she was her friend and not trying to replace you then she felt better. You can also see the plans that are being made for the Nurses' Ball. Well, not tonight, but soon." Let's go ladies.

Elizabeth and Jason were getting ready for the party. The boys had been ready for over an hour and were getting a bit antsy. Jason told Elizabeth to breathe and that he would keep them company while she finished up. Elizabeth knew that it was going to be a special night. Elizabeth had put in her two week notice at General Hospital. They were really going to do it. They were going to pack up their memories and move far away to start over again. There were some loose ends that Jason also had to do but soon their lives were about to change.

"Jason, do you know where my earrings are? I can't seem to find them anywhere." Jason ran up the stairs and laughed.

"Why are you laughing at me? You want me to make us later. I can't seem to find anything anymore."

"Liz, slow down. You look in the mirror." Jason kissed her earlobe and then she realized what he was talking about.

"They are on my ears, huh. I am so sorry. I guess I would forget my head if it wasn't tied down."

Jason looked at his fiancée and kissed her senseless. "You are just trying to do too much at once. It will slow down when we move. The problem is, where are we going to go? I was thinking of an island but that wouldn't be too practical for our boys. We could move to Florida, California, Hawaii or Alaska. Where ever you and the boys want to go. I will be happy anywhere."

"Let's go to the party and then decide. I was thinking what are we going to do about Spinelli? He could come with us if he wants too. I know how much he means to you and you to him. He is like a brother to you. The boys adore him and I am rather fond of him too. I can't see us leaving without at least asking him if he wants to go."

"I was thinking the same thing but I didn't want to push him on you if you felt uncomfortable. I owe him so much. Thank you for asking. I think he will want to go but not sure because of his new girlfriend."

Jason, Elizabeth and the boys got into their SUV and headed towards the Floating Rib. Mac had just finished up getting everything ready when everyone started to come in. Felecia and Maxie had been helping set up everything with Mac. He was so happy that his family was together. His brother, Robert was also on his way to surprise his daughter. Anna was also there making sure everything was perfect. It was hard to believe that everything changed just because of Spinelli. He was a real hero. He never thought of himself as one but if it weren't for him that this party would not be happening.

Emma ran ahead of her parents who were walking behind her slowly admiring the night sky. Patrick told Robin that he looked at the stars each night praying that she would come back. Robin said that she did too but from wherever they were keeping her. At one time she was not far from home and Robin heard her mother but she couldn't get to her. It was one of the saddest days for her while she was locked up due to a crazy man.

Patrick, Robin and Emma entered the Floating Rib and were shocked to see how many of her friends and family were there. Patrick noticed that there was one person who shouldn't be there. Emma saw Brit and whispered to her mother, "That is Brit. She is the one that I told you about. She wanted to replace you and that she didn't care how I felt. I never disliked someone till I met her. Daddy, make her go away."

Patrick looked at his wife and daughter. "I will go take care of this. She knows that she wasn't invited here and that she needs to leave."

Robin looked at Patrick and said, "I am going to take care of this. We are going to have to work at the hospital together so I might as well go introduce myself now. This is my party and she isn't going to ruin it for any of us. Do you know if Sabrina is going to be here? I would like to meet her before seeing her at GH."

Emma saw Sabrina walk in with a friend of hers from GH. Emma went over to Sabrina to introduce her to her mother. Emma loved the transformed Sabrina. With help from her partner in crime, Felix and some magic dust from Lucy Coe, the new and approved Sabrina took everyone's breath away. Sabrina and Felix walked over to meet Emma's mom, Robin for the first time. Sabrina's smile made everyone feel at ease. "I have heard so much about you Robin from both Patrick and Emma. We are bringing back the Nurses' Ball to honor you. I am very happy that Spinelli and Jason were able to save you and bring you back where you belong. I am so sorry. I have a tendency to gush when I start talking about the Nurses' Ball. This is my friend, Felix. He is the one that helped me get ready tonight and also Lucy Coe. She is amazing when it comes to makeovers."

Robin laughed and told Sabrina that she was so happy to finally meet her. "Emma, has filled me in on all things Sabrina. She told me that your smile could light up the city and I agree with her. She also told me how you wanted to honor me with the Nurses' Ball and I am very honored that you wanted to do that for my family and myself. Hello Felix. I guess you don't get much to say with all the women you work with at GH."

Felix replied, "I get my share in when it comes to all the important things. I am glad that I finally got to meet you too. You are a much respected doctor by all that have worked and still work at GH. Well Sabrina, let's go get a drink and get our dance on."

Elizabeth, Jason and the boys finally made it to the Floating Rib. Cameron led the way for Jake and Aiden. Jason and Elizabeth were behind them admiring the boys before going into the restaurant.

When the family walked into the restaurant, it was very crowded and so Jason knew it was going to be a quick trip inside. Everyone was excited to see Robin and now all the attention was on the family that just walked in the door. Both Jason and Jake were presumed dead and here they were alive and well. Robin was also thought to have died too. They were all being held for various reasons and having all three there was like a miracle. Most of the family had already seen Robin, Jake and Jason but it was the rest of Port Charles that also wanted to see them. This party was like a coming out party but for one of the participants he was not ready for a party. Jason liked his privacy but decided to go against that for this special night and tell everyone that Elizabeth had accepted his wedding proposal and that they were moving out of Port Charles.

Jason looked at everyone around him. "I just wanted to say a few words and then I will give the floor to Robin. My family and I are very happy right now and lucky because of a dear friend of mine. Spinelli is the reason that the three of us are back here right now. Spinelli, you mean the world to both Elizabeth, the boys and myself. You have showed how smart and brave you are by rescuing us this past week. We would not be here right now if it weren't for you. You are family to us. I asked Elizabeth to marry me and she said yes. We have also decided to move from Port Charles and start over. My question to you Spinelli is two-fold. Will you be my best man and also if we leave will you leave with us? I know that this is sudden but this will be for the best. I want to thank everyone for being here tonight. I will give the floor to Robin."

Robin then got up and went to the podium where Jason just vacated. "I would also to like to thank both Jason and Spinelli for finding and rescuing me. The two of them helped me when I thought I lost everything. I would also like to thank my husband and daughter, Emma for never giving up on me. I know that it looked bad for a long time but they never gave up home. Sabrina, I would also like to thank you for taking such great care of my daughter and her father. Patrick can be a handful sometimes and I know that he can break a heart or two. I was one of them for a long time, but now everything is the way it should be. I would also like to thank my family for helping Patrick and Emma and also for this great party. Elizabeth, I don't know how I can thank you for all that you have done for me. I know that you have also helped bring us all together and helped Patrick when I was gone. Well, that's all I have to say. Everyone have a great time."

Jason looked at Elizabeth and knew that it was getting to be time to leave. They had been there for a couple of hours and the boys were getting tired and needed to get home. Jason kissed Elizabeth on top of the head and told her that he loved her. The two of them got the boys together and headed over to Robin and Patrick. Elizabeth gave a hug to her best friend and her husband. "I have to get the boys to bed. When they get tired it is hard to get them to settle down. I want to thank you both for a great night." Robin told them goodnight and looked at her husband and knew that they needed to go too. The party had come to an end. Robin thanked Mac and Felicia. She hugged her parents and walked out the door with her husband and daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason and Elizabeth made it home in no time flat. The boys were already asleep before they reached the house. Jason took in Jake while Elizabeth took Aiden. Cam walked slowly behind them rubbing his eyes and telling his parents that he was not tired. "Cam, I know you say you aren't tired but your body is saying something completely different. How about when you get ready for bed, I will read you a story. Will that make you feel better? I know that things are changing fast but soon we will be able to take a breather somewhere far from here."

Cam looked at his mother and asked the question that she had been dreading. "Does Lucky know about us leaving and that Jake is with us? I know that you said he took Jake away but that was because he loved us right? Is he all right?"

Elizabeth put Aiden in his crib while Jason tucked Jake into his bed. "Cam, I guess we need to have a talk about Lucky. I am not sure how to tell you this but Lucky is in prison for kidnapping your little brother. He took Jake into another country with false identification and Interpol has him. He will not be getting out of there for a very long time. I know that he loves you all but he took his anger out on me in a way that can't be forgiven. Maybe when things have settled down you can get in touch with him. You could write to him or give him a call. How does that sound?"

Cam looked at his mother and told her that he didn't want to get in touch with Lucky. "Mom, I realize that he couldn't have loved us if he let us believe that Jake was dead. That is not what a dad does. I am glad that Jason is our dad. I know that he loves us. He saved Jake and Robin. He also made sure that we were all together now. I just feel bad that he will have to be away from Danny. I know that Jason loves Danny too. I am going to get ready for bed. I want you to tuck me in but I think that I don't need a story tonight. I am glad that we had this talk. You are the best mommy a boy could have. I will see you in a few minutes."

Jason went behind Elizabeth and wrapped his strong arms around her. He always made her feel safe. No matter what happens in life, Jason always protects the ones he loves. "I can't wait till we are married. I want you to invite your parents and sister too for this one. I know Steven will be here but your parents are always somewhere far from here and I think that they should come back for this. How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. Sarah will be here if she can get away from work. She is a doctor in LA. She works in a beautiful hospital on the water near Malibu. I was thinking where do you want to get married? I was thinking maybe we could get married on a nice tropical island. We would just invite our families and a few close friends. That way, we could figure out where we are going to spend the rest of our lives. Since our schedules are now free, we need to plan our escape and our wedding? Jason smiled at his Elizabeth. "You sure do like to talk a lot. I say we head upstairs to bed and then think about our future, tomorrow. We always have tomorrow."

Elizabeth leaned in and kissed her future husband. Then she whispered to him "I will beat you upstairs. Ready, set and go."

Jason and Elizabeth ran upstairs and into their bedroom. Jason looked at Elizabeth. "Don't forget to tuck Cameron in tonight. He is expecting you. I will keep the bed nice and warm for you. Love you."

Elizabeth went into Cameron's room when she saw her son fast asleep. "I love you Cameron, sleep well." "Love you too mommy." Elizabeth brushed a kiss on her son's forehead and headed out of his room to check on her other sons to see them both fast asleep. She loved her life and was so blessed to have someone like Jason to love her and their boys. She also had three wonderful boys were loved and adored both her and Jason.

(Meanwhile down the street)

Robin and Patrick took one last look around at all their friends and families that went to her coming home party. "I am so glad that I got to meet Sabrina. She is just like you told me but you forgot to tell me how beautiful she is. Is this something new or are you just forgetful?"

Emma although half asleep told her mom that Sabrina has always been beautiful but in her own way. "Sabrina is beautiful on both the inside and now on the outside. You are the most beautiful momma but Sabrina is a close second. I knew that you would like her. I think Felix her friend, helped her get the makeover. Daddy, how do you like Sabrina's makeover?"

Patrick had been at a loss for words since he saw her makeover. "I am like you Emma. Sabrina has always been beautiful, now the whole world can see her as we see her. There is no one more beautiful as your mother. She is my world and I am so glad that she is back with us. I have never been so grateful to Spinelli in all my life. I think that we should have a Hero's Day for him. Do you both agree? I think the city owes him a great debt. He saved Jake, Jason and you. I think we should talk to someone who can get this going."

Robin put her arm around Patrick's waist and held onto Emma's hand. "You both are my hero's but I agree Spinelli needs to have a day for him. Let's go home and get into bed. Tomorrow we will find out how we can honor Spinelli."

The next day was sunny and the day was perfect for a picnic. Jason called Spinelli and asked him to meet him and his family at the park. They were having a picnic but there was something important that Jason wanted to ask him. Spinelli said he would. He and Ellie just broke up and he needed the distraction that meeting his boss would have on him. Maxie had also been a question mark in his life since she became pregnant with Lulu and Dante's child. She hadn't told him the truth yet but when she does it will blow apart the world around him and his friends.

Elizabeth called Robin and asked how she was doing. "We are all fine here. I was hoping to talk to you. I think that we should do something for Spinelli. He was truly a hero and we owe him a lot. Do you think that you could arrange it? I know that he works for Jason and it would be easier since you would know who to invite. I just can't believe that we are all back from this nightmare. I have so much to be thankful for and you are one of those reasons. I haven't been able to thank you for all the things that you did to help Patrick and Emma. They really needed a friend like you. Sorry, aren't you glad that you called now."

"I am glad that I called you. If you are not busy this afternoon, we are having a picnic in the park with Jason, Spinelli and the boys. We would love to have the three of you join us. You don't need to bring anything. You know how I can pack a picnic. If you can, meet us around noon."

"That sounds great. I will call and see if Patrick can get over to the park then. I know Emma would love to spend some time with the boys. Especially since you are all leaving soon. I don't blame you for that. I wish that I could do that sometimes. I think that when you are settled wherever that is, we should go visit you and the boys. I think we will need a break by then. See you soon."

"Take care, Robin. You should know that wherever we go that you, Patrick and Emma are always invited. See you at the park."

Jason met Spinelli and had a little chat about their future. "Spinelli, I want to thank you for everything that you have done for my family and me. You have gone beyond what a friend would do. You are a part of our family. I asked Elizabeth to get married and then we are leaving Port Charles. The thing that I wanted to ask you would you like to go with us. Not as an employee but as part of the family. You mean the world to us, not just me but also to Elizabeth and the boys adore you. I will let you think about it. We are not leaving until after the wedding. There is one more thing that I would like for you to do for me. Will you be my best man?"

"I would be honored to be your best man. I would also like to go with you, Elizabeth and the boys. Ellie and I have broken up and I think that a fresh start would be good for me too. I am so happy that you asked me to go. Thanks for thinking of me like family. I have always thought of you as family too." Jason and Spinelli then walked down towards the park to meet with their family.


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth and Robin get to the park just a few minutes before the men in their life meet them. The children are playing on the swings and there is a nice light breeze to cool them off from the sun that is shining brightly down on them. They lay out a blanket to put their food down on. Elizabeth packed enough food for two armies. This is something that Robin is going to miss when her best friend lives. "When are the two of you getting married? I am happy for the two of you. I just hope that when you move that you don't forget about us here in Port Charles."

Elizabeth looks at Robin and gives her a hug. "How can I forget about my best friend? You have stood by me for years and were there for me when Emily died. I know Jason was but there was so much going on in our lives and there was Lucky and Sam too. I am going to miss you and Patrick. He was a wreck without you and now that you are back I know that he will be fine."

"Did I hear you two lovely ladies talking about me? Just remember ladies, there was enough for you both to share." Robin looks at her husband and tosses a roll at him. He catches it in mid-air and gloats. "See I am also the best catch around here in more ways than one." Robin and Elizabeth then take a couple more rolls and start throwing them at Patrick. The kids watch the adults and start laughing. They got off the swings and ran towards the adults.

Jason and Spinelli join the gang. "Hello all! I hope you all are well. Maternal One I want to thank you for inviting me on your journey. I would be most pleased to go with you all." Spinelli then goes over and gives Robin and Elizabeth a hug.

Elizabeth smiles at Spinelli, "You are always welcome. You are a big part of our family and I am very happy that you will be leaving with us. Have you told Ellie or Maxie about this? I know that they both care about you. This is going to be a big change for all of us. Did Jason ask you about being best man?"

"Yes, he did and I said yes of course. I am sorry Stone Cold. I haven't let you say a word."

"That is okay. I like to listen to you two. I am used to it by now. Now let's eat." Everyone started to get their plates. Elizabeth knew how to put on a spread. The atmosphere was perfect until Sam, Danny and John walked by the picnic. Jason looked at Elizabeth and she could tell that he was upset. "I am sorry, I have to go. You always put on a great picnic sweetie. I love you. You all finish up this feast. Talk to you later." Jason takes off going in the opposite direction of Sam and John.

"I am sorry about that. I didn't realize how upset he would be seeing Sam with John. I guess it is better that we are leaving. I just don't know what he is going to do about Danny. He loves his son just like our boys. He feels so torn. I guess we need to finish this and then go." Elizabeth makes sure that everyone has something to eat and then leaves to call Jason. Jason's phone goes to voicemail like Elizabeth knew it would. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you and it will all work out."

Robin kisses Patrick and Emma laughs. "Mommy I missed this so much. I don't want you to go away ever again." Robin looked at her daughter and told her that would never happen again. Patrick hugged both his daughter and wife and a tear fell down his face. Emma was surprised to see her father this emotional, at least since they first thought Robin had died. "Daddy, it's all right, mommy won't leave again."

The boys and Emma helped the adults pick up their picnic. Elizabeth looked at everyone and said. "I guess that this picnic was not the way we wanted it to be." Just then Sam and John dropped by with Danny.

"I guess our walk broke up your picnic here. I know this is a bit awkward, but we will have to get used to all of us seeing each other like this. I guess Jason can't handle that I have someone new. Too bad for him then. Let's go John" Sam turns around and the three of them walk away.

"I am so glad that you are moving, Elizabeth. I can't believe that she talked to you like that. I wanted to say something but Jason is the one who will have to tell her that you all are moving. I guess it's a good time to go." The gang gets everything together and heads to their cars. Patrick hurries back to work. He waves at them and he was gone.

Spinelli says goodbye and heads over to his detective agency and sees about closing it down. He also has to talk to Sam and tell her that he was leaving. That was going to be easier than Maxie. Ellie was in the past but Maxie will never be a part of his past. "Elizabeth, I know that you and Maxie don't get along but could I ask her to go with us? She is my heart and I know that she loves me too."

Elizabeth looks at Spinelli. "You can ask her if she would like to move with us. I hope for you she says yes. Where ever we move to, it will be big enough for all of us. The only thing is what about her baby. She is carrying Lulu and Dante's child. She may not want to go or can't go because of that. What would you do then?"

"I was thinking about that. I guess that I can find a place for us to live in until the baby is born and then have Maxie move in with me then. We will figure it out. I have no doubt." Spinelli heads toward the detective agency and Elizabeth heads home with her boys.

Spinelli arrives at his detective agency that he shares with Sam McCall. He looks around and realizes how much he will be missing when he leaves but it will be all right. Maxie walks in and sees that Spinelli was starting to pack his things up. Maxie looks at Spinelli and asks him what was going on. "Are you leaving Port Charles or just packing up and starting your own agency? I have something to tell you that you are not going to like. I told Lulu and Dante the truth and I need to tell you that truth. Ellie knew that something was up about my baby. She just didn't realize that this baby is really mine and not Lulu's. She thought there was something wrong but not what I am about to tell you. You can tell her afterwards but I have to tell you now. The baby is ours. You are the baby's father. I lost Lulu and Dante's baby the night that we had sex. That is why I was at the hospital. I didn't know how to tell you or Lulu. When I went to get re-checked I found out that I was pregnant with our child. It was like a miracle. I knew you were back with Ellie and that Lulu could still have her child. My doctor blackmailed me into setting up Sabrina. I should have said something then but I was scared. My father and I were talking about the dear doctor when Ellie overheard us. I wanted you to know that I didn't do this to hurt you especially after you thinking that you would never be a dad. Well, that is what I came here to tell you. I love you Spinelli. I always have and always will." Maxie walked towards the door.

Spinelli put up his hand to her. "I don't want you to leave. I have a few things to say. I am sorry that you felt that I wouldn't love you still. I do love you and I wanted to ask you if you marry me and leave with me when I go with Jason and Elizabeth. They are moving and asked me to go. They are like family to me and I have to get away from here. Will you go away with me? I need to know now so I can tell them." Spinelli looked over at Maxie who had tears in her eyes. "What is wrong, Maxie? Did I hurt you?"

Maxie smiled. "I will marry you and go away with you. I am not sure how Jason will feel especially with the baby. I guess he will have to deal with it. I hope we can stay this way forever." Spinelli took Maxie in his arms and kissed her. He then bent over to kiss his baby. Boy some people are about to get a big surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

Things were starting to happen a little faster than the two couples could keep up with. Maxie and Spinelli were about to get married and become parents for the first time. Elizabeth and Jason were going to get married and had a growing household. Their places were being packed and the weddings were only two weeks away for one and three weeks for the other couple. Spinelli and Maxie were getting married at the Floating Rib with her family there including her father, Frisco. Elizabeth and Jason were getting married in his grandmother's rose garden which has always been the couple's favorite spot on the Quartermaine Estate.

There was one thing that Jason needed to take care of before getting married and moving. Danny had been on his mind since he was born. When he found out that he was his and not Franco's it meant the world to him but if he was being honest it wouldn't have been any different if Franco was really the father. He loved that little boy. He called Diane to make arrangements for joint custody of Danny. He knew that Alexis would be her daughter's lawyer and he wanted the best.

Diane came over to Kelly's to speak with both Jason and Elizabeth. It was important for both of them to be there because it was going to affect both of their lives. Diane came into the restaurant and headed straight for their table. "Let this be brief. I have to be back in NYC before seven tonight. I have a very important date with a certain model that I have been seeing and he is only in the city for the weekend. I looked over the documents that you have sent me and I don't see any problems with it. Of course, Alexis and Samantha might have something to say but it looks pretty fair. You want joint custody of Danny. You want him to spend a couple of months in the summer with you and every other holiday. You also want to make sure that all of his needs are taken care of. You want the best for your son and if you want to come to see him in between times then you will call first. Did I miss anything?"

Jason and Elizabeth both shook their heads no and said that is what we want. "We love Danny and he is a part of this family too just like Cameron, Jake and Aiden. We also would like to spend some time with him before we leave if that could be arranged."

Diane said that she will take the documents and file them with the court today and will be back for the court date. She shook their hands and said that she would be in contact soon.

Elizabeth smiled at Jason and gave him a hug. "I know that it will all work out. I have faith in Diane and she loves a challenge especially with Alexis. Do you know how long it will be for a court date? We can wait till this is all settled before we move. We can stop unpacking and stay at your mother's till this is all cleared up. I love you and I will stand behind you 100%. I know family is important to you and that Danny is family."

Jason looked at his future wife and smiled. "This is one of the main reasons that I love you. You know me and how important Danny is to me. All the boys are important to me and any future children we may have. I think maybe I should talk to Sam alone and see how this court thing is going to go. I hope that she won't fight this but you never know with her. Maybe she will be more accepting since she has John. Either way I want custody of my son and she needs to know that I will take care of him. Let's get something to go and bring it home to our boys and then I will go to the penthouse and talk with her."

Elizabeth and Jason got the lunches for them and their boys. Jason called Sam to talk to her. She said that she was willing to talk to him but John was going to be there. Jason agreed and said he would see her in an hour.

Jason did not look forward to this meeting but it had to be done. Soon enough Sam will know about the custody battle but there didn't need to be one if they could agree on what was best for Danny. Jason went to his old penthouse and rang the doorbell.

John answered the door, "Come on in Jason. Sam will be down in a minute with Danny. She knows that you were upset to see us in the park the other day but this is something that we all have to get used to."

"I am glad that you came here Jason. Would you like a drink? I guess you came here about sharing custody of our son? I will make it easy for you. I want you to be part of Danny's life and knowing that you are moving away that you won't be able to see as much as you would like so whatever you want to do is fine by me. The only catch is that John and I are engaged like you and Elizabeth. Our son will have two sets of parents and it might be a little confusing for him. I would like it if the first time you come see him that it is just you. I have nothing against Elizabeth but it might be confusing if she comes with all her boys too. He needs time to bond with you before bonding with the rest of the family. Can we agree to that?

Jason was a little upset about that but understood. "I can agree to that but could it be possible if Danny goes to my wedding to Elizabeth. My mother could get him so he is there with all of us. I know that Monica has already bonded with Danny so it should be easier that way. I would also like to spend a couple of months with him in the summer and every other holiday like normal families."

Sam smiled and said that she could agree to that arrangement. She seems to be more at peace with herself since John became a part of her life and also because of Danny. "Danny and John are everything to me. I don't want to come between you and Elizabeth. I also don't want you to come between John and me. My mother will draw up the custody arrangements and I am sure that Diane is taking care of yours. I hope we can come to some kind of agreement. This will be the best for all of us. Would you like to hold your son?"

Jason hung around for a while getting to know his son. He loved being with Danny and couldn't wait till Danny could be with Elizabeth, Cameron, Jake and Aiden. Jason left a few hours later feeling a lot better about everything.

When Jason left, John looked at his finance. "Sam, are you really going to share custody with Jason? I thought you never wanted him around Danny."

Sam kissed John and said I think it is for the best that Danny gets to know both families especially since he will have another brother or sister soon. "I forgot to tell you something, John. Remember when you said that someday you wanted more children. Well, someday is now. I am about eight weeks along. I hope you are happy." John kissed Sam and then swung her around.


	10. Chapter 10

The time was getting closer for the two weddings. One of the things that Jason wanted to do was to start looking for a place to live. Jason, Spinelli, Elizabeth and Maxie decided to get together and talk about where they wanted to live. The main place that they all could agree on was California. The beaches of Malibu were calling to all four of them. The main problem was thinking how to get a place that they all could share. Spinelli and Jason had found two wonderful houses next door to each other.

Jason looks at Spinelli and sees that he has a frown upon his face. "I love the house but how can I afford something as lavish as that. I was hoping for something a bit smaller or cheaper than that."

Jason looked at Spinelli and looked at him. "This was going to be a gift for you and Maxie. Elizabeth and I want you both with us but I think with a child on the way that you will need your own space. You will be next door so it will be easier for us to keep an eye on the other. We may be getting out of the business but we know that it never truly leaves us. I have a couple of guards for us that will be living on my property near your property line. They will be able to keep an eye out for any intruders on either of our property. The other thing that we have to decide is what we want to do since we are leaving. I know you love the investigative business but I think when we move there it should be something different. What would you like to do?"

Spinelli had a spark in his eye and Jason knew he was in trouble. "What else can we do if we are in California? I say we think about the movies. We can build a studio and start making movies."

Jason laughed and hugged Spinelli. "I guess we can do that or how about we find a vineyard and produce our own wine. I think that is a lot smarter move than the movies. The only thing is we may have to rethink our location. I know that Elizabeth wants to be near the ocean. She wants to get back into her painting and there is space for a studio there along the cliffs. Do you think you can break away from your wedding plans for a couple of hours to go check out the houses and put down our deposits? I know I can get the jet ready for us in a half hour."

Spinelli told Jason that he had to talk to Maxie first but didn't see a problem. Spinelli went to Maxie's apartment and knocked on the door. "Come in. Spinelli, where have you been? I have been trying to get in touch with you for the past hour or so. We have so much planning to do and we don't even know where we are going to live." Maxie threw up her hands and then calmed down. Their little one decided that it was a good time to give his mother a little kick. She calmed down right after that and started to cry.

"Maxie, why are you crying? I just wanted to tell you that Jason and I have been looking at places in Malibu and found two perfect houses right next door to each other for sale. He wants me to go with him to check them out. I want to go but only if you will be alright. I love you and whatever you want I will get it."

"I was crying because our little man here decided to give me a good kick. I say little man but the baby may be a she instead of a he. We are moving to Malibu. Can we afford Malibu? I guess you forgot to tell me that you won the lottery."

"Jason and Elizabeth are giving us a home as a wedding gift. They think of us as family and want us to be happy. They know how much you mean to me and they hope you want to be there too not just for me but for them also. I thought after the baby is born maybe we can let you start decorating and maybe open up a shop for your designs. I believe in your talent and think that you will do great things in California"

"Go ahead and check out our new place in Malibu. Mom and Mac are coming over soon to talk about our menu for the reception this Saturday. I am glad that they will be there for our wedding and we will be back here for their wedding too. I told them that I was leaving with you but I would come back for their big day. Frisco is even coming for the big event. I just wish that Georgie was here too. I miss my little sister more than you know. Thank Jason and Elizabeth for me and I will see you when you get back."

Spinelli headed to the airstrip to meet with Jason. Soon they were flying to their new destination. Good bye Port Charles and hello Malibu. When the plane landed there was a limo waiting to take them to the realtor's office and then off to check out their new place.

Spinelli and Jason walked into the realtor's office and noticed how nice it all looked. They sat down to wait for the realtor to speak to them. "It will be a few minutes more gentlemen. Would you like a drink? We have coffee, tea, coke, champagne to drink if you are thirsty."

Spinelli looked at the receptionist and "Do you have any orange soda?"

The receptionist smiled at Spinelli, "We do and orange juice too if you would like."

Spinelli told the receptionist that he would have the orange soda. Jason politely said "No, thank you though."

The receptionist came back with the cool drink for Spinelli and he thanked her for that.

The realtor came out of her office. She looked at the two men waiting for her. "You must be Mr Morgan and Mr. Spinelli. Come back here with me and I will tell you about the properties that you want. I must say that the land you have chosen is the most beautiful property around. You have very good taste. I am sorry, where are my manners. My name is Caroline James. Most people just call me CJ. Would you like to know more about the property or are you ready to check it out?"

Jason stared at her for a bit. Maxie would adore her. CJ talks as fast as Maxie. "I am ready to go check out the properties, Ms. James. Spinelli is about to get married this Saturday. I am about to get married to my Elizabeth the following Saturday and then we are moving here from Port Charles, N.Y. So you see the time crunch we have. Any paperwork that has to be done can be done by faxing to my attorney in New York."

"The drive over to the properties was quiet. Ms. James was thinking that the money she was about to make off the properties was going to give her a vacation that she had been needing for a few months. She wanted to get back to Hawaii and her surfer boyfriend. Spinelli was thinking about the new house for him and Maxie. Jason was thinking about the boys and Elizabeth back in Port Charles. When they arrived at the main house, Jason was truly astonished by it all. He knew the property was huge and the house was more beautiful than what he saw on-line. The first house was the smaller of the two. The house overlooked the Pacific Ocean. There were three bedrooms and three baths in the house. The view was absolutely breath taking. Spinelli was truly stunned when he looked over the cliff to the beach below. There was plenty of room for the two families to play on the beach but because of the way it was made no one else could get there expect by boat. The two properties were gated and secured by security cameras. This was the one thing that Jason wanted most for his family. He wanted to feel safe. Spinelli was very impressed by the security also because he was about to become a father for the first time. The two men walked into both houses and knew that this is where they wanted to move. Their fiancées were about to be blown away when they finally moved out of Port Charles. The realtor set out about the paperwork and Jason said that after my attorney gets the paperwork it will all be done. I want to be in this home in one month if that is possible. Ms. James looked at him and said that because of your great credit there would be no problems getting the properties. Spinelli and Jason thanked Ms. James and headed back to their awaiting jet to take them back to Port Charles.

Once the two were on-board, Spinelli was so excited that he had to call Maxie to tell her about their new place. "Maxie, you are not going to believe the house that we are getting. It is the most beautiful place that I have ever seen next to Jason's house. It will truly be a home for us. You can decorate it anyway that you want. It has three bedrooms and four baths. The kitchen is incredible so we will either have to learn to cook or get us a cook. We will have two maids and a gardener working full-time. They will live in the staff quarters on Jason's property. There are security cameras for our protection and a beautiful view of the Pacific Ocean. I have taken lots of pictures to show you when I get back to you. There is also a pool for us and a hot tub off the master suite's balcony. I am sorry that I am rambling. I think I drank too much orange soda or maybe just knowing how much we are going to love living here is making me a bit giddy."

Maxie laughed at how happy he sounded. "This is the happiest that I have ever known you to be. It must be everything that is happening. Mom and I have gone to pick up my wedding gown. You are going to love it. The menu and everything for the reception is ready for us on Saturday. Can you believe in two more days we will be married. No more non-marriage for us. We are going strictly by the traditional route. I have a surprise for you about where we are going for our honeymoon. Frisco, Mac and mom have made the travel arrangements for us. We will go as soon as the reception is over and will be back on Thursday so we will be here for Elizabeth and Jason's wedding. I love you Spinelli. I always have loved you and always will. Just know that okay. I have got to go. Mom and I have a few more things to get done before you get home. Take care."

"I love you too Maxie." Jason looks at Spinelli and teases him. "You are so whipped. I can't believe how much you gushed over the house there in California. I shouldn't tease you like that. I know how much all of this means for your family and mine. The houses were beautiful now but when we move in they will be our homes. I guess I am a bit whipped too. I can see all of us there and how wonderful it will all be. I am glad that you and Maxie are going too. It will be great for all of us. I just have to make sure that Carly doesn't know where we are living. There is another property that is for sale and she would probably buy it. I was thinking that maybe I could buy it and have Sam and Danny live there in the summers or maybe permanently. I am sure that John could get a job in Malibu just like he could anywhere else. This way I could see Danny more of the time."

Jason and Spinelli spent the rest of trip home both thinking about what their future was going to look like and they were very happy when they thought about it. The plane soon landed and both of the women in their lives were there waiting for them to get off their plane.

"Elizabeth, you are not going to believe the property that we just brought. The houses are gorgeous and they overlook the Pacific Ocean. We have to think about what we are going to do once we move their but there is a studio that will be all set up for you when we get there. There are plenty of bedrooms so each child will have their own bedroom and bathroom. The view from our master bedroom is the most beautiful view of the whole home."

"Was that a slip or do you really feel like it's a home? I know it will take some getting used too but I can't wait to move there. I have made the arrangements for the boys to stay with your mother when we go to Italy for our honeymoon. Monica loves the idea of having all three boys with her. I hope she knows what she is getting into with them. They can be a handful. The boys are so excited about their new move to California except they want Grandma Monica and Audrey to come with them. Let's go get our boys and show them the pictures of our new home."

"Maxie, do you want to see the pictures now or after we get something to eat? I can't wait till you see the pictures, they are going to blow your mind."

"Spinelli, I love you but I am pregnant so the pictures will have to wait till after I eat. Although I guess I could peek at them while we wait for our dinner."

The two couples left to go their separate ways knowing that soon things were about to change for the better and they would be living the California life real soon.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the day before the wedding. Frisco and Mac were actually getting along for a change, now that the Felecia thing was straightened out. They were both going to give Maxie away. The church was just down the street from the Floating Rib. The rehearsal was just about to get underway. Jason was the best man for Spinelli and Maxie had her mom, Felecia as her maid of honor. So much had changed since her mother had come to town and this was the best thing that happened for both of them. Robin and Lulu were her bridesmaids. Spinelli had Dante and Patrick as his groomsmen. The wedding was going to be a small intimate affair. This was so not Maxie but she had grown-up in the past couple of years and with the baby on the way it felt better for it to be on a smaller scale than a huge event.

Father Ryan was there to go over the details and help make suggestions for the ceremony. "Now, I want to make sure that I have this right. You and Maxie had a non-ceremony and now you want the real thing. I think that everyone is ready for the bride. Okay, let us get this show on the road."

Maxie walks down the aisle with both her dads. Frisco is on her left and Mac is on her right. They both look at Felecia waiting for their daughter to go down the aisle. Frisco was sure that he would be alright for the ceremony but now seeing Felecia at the end of the aisle he was having second thoughts. The details were told to the group that was there and before they knew it the rehearsal was over. Father Ryan thanked them and told them to be there for two the next day. The ceremony was to begin at three and he wanted to make sure there were no slip-ups.

The staff of the Floating Rib was getting things ready for the wedding party for the rehearsal dinner. Mac had a great staff of employees and they were prepared for the reception the next day. Mac was glad that it was almost over because having Frisco there was a bit too much for him and Felecia. They were glad that he came for Maxie but they were going to be happier when he left.

Mac looked at Maxie and Spinelli and started off the toasts. "I never thought that this day would come again and that I would actually be happy about Maxie and Spinelli getting married. The past couple of years, Spinelli has showed me and everyone else here how much Maxie means to him and how much he truly loves her. Maxie, you have shown me that happiness comes when you least expect and that just because things didn't work out the first time that you can go back and fall in love again. Seeing you and Spinelli gave me hope about your mother and me. I am happy for the both of you and proud for you Spinelli to be part of our family again. I love you both and wish you nothing but happiness."

Jason was next to speak. "I am not much of a speaker so this will be short. Spinelli, I think of you as my brother and wish you and Maxie all the happiness that you both deserve. I am also very happy that you both will be moving with us to California. I know that many exciting things are waiting there for us."

Felecia stood up and started her speech. "I am very proud of you Maxie. You have had a very tough upbringing because of your dad and me not being there for you and Georgie when you needed us. I am grateful that Mac was there to help you become the lovely woman that you are today. I am also very happy that you have such a wonderful man to be your husband. Spinelli, you have been such a sweetheart to me and I welcome you into our family. I know that the two of you will have a great and blessed marriage and that your children will have great parents. I love you both and wish you nothing but happiness."

Frisco looked at his daughter and smiled. "I know that I am a bit late to see the love that Spinelli and my daughter, Maxie have but I glad that I have got to see how happy they are for myself. I have spent my life going from place to place but being away from my daughters was the hardest thing that I have had to deal with in my life. I know that I have never really been there for Maxie but I hope that we can make up for that and become family again. I am very happy that Spinelli has become a part of Maxie's life and now a part of our family. I hope that you both have all the happiness that you both deserve and that your move out to California is what you both need. I am also blessed that now I am about to become a grandfather. I never thought that I could be around for that but I know that being around family is very important to me. I am just glad that I now have the chance to do that."

Everyone gave their speeches and soon it was time to go home. Maxie was tired from everything that was going on and then she got a shock. "Maxie, you want to have a traditional wedding so you can't sleep with Spinelli tonight. You are going to go home with Mac and me. You are going to sleep in your old bedroom and I am going to make sure that everything goes the way it is supposed to go. I also hope that when Mac and I get married that you will do this for me. Come on, Maxie. Let's go."

"Mom, I love you and Mac but I will not go home like I am a virgin bride. I have to sleep in my bed in my apartment. It's important for my baby and me to sleep in my bed with my fiancée. Everything will be traditional but not this. I will not be apart from him for anyone or anything. Please understand this. You can spoil the baby and me all day tomorrow. I just need to be with Spinelli tonight."

"Okay. I see but expect me tomorrow morning. We have a lot to do before going to the church. Love you both. Sleep well tonight."

Spinelli waved at everyone and took his bride to be home for the last time as a single man.

The next day everything was bright and sunny. There were no clouds in the sky and the birds were chirping happily in the trees. Spinelli was so happy that the day had finally come and that Maxie was about to become his wife. Spinelli had a lot to do before the wedding. He had a meeting with Jason about their new homes in California. He also had to get a haircut and then pick up his tux. Jason was picking him up in the limo to bring him to his place to go over the deeds for their new homes. The will was being written up so he was sure that Maxie and their future children were taken care of in case something should happen to him.

"Let's go Spinelli. We are running late and there is a lot to do before two o'clock. Elizabeth and the boys are getting ready for today at her grandmother's place. They are all excited about your wedding to Maxie today and ours next week. You are going to have to do this for me next week. I am fine now but who knows when next week arrives. Diane is going to meet us at Sonny's coffee shop. We will go to the barber from there. Our tuxes are going to be delivered to the church so we can change there." Jason ushered Spinelli into the limo and they were off.

Maxie woke up just as Spinelli was leaving with Jason. She had a smile on her face and for a second could not believe that today was finally here. It was her wedding day and she actually was excited and wanted to be married to Spinelli. Her life was so full and now with the baby and the move to California, she finally got the happiness that she had always craved. There was a knock on her door and she went to answer it. Felecia, Robin, Emma and Lulu were waiting outside her door to start the wedding preparations. Maxie smiled when she saw everyone waiting for her. She let them in and Robin said that she had a surprise for her. She had the blue garter for her to wear. Felecia had the earrings that she wore to her first wedding with Frisco for something old. Maxie's wedding gown was new. Lulu had a beautiful pearl cross necklace to wear as something borrowed. Felecia looked at her first born with tears in her eyes. "I wasn't there for your first non-marriage to Spinelli but I am so thankful that I am here today for you. I have missed so many things that you and Georgie have done and now that you are getting married it just seems wrong that your sister is not here to enjoy this day."

"I know that mom but she is here in spirit with us. I can still feel her around and so does Spinelli. Although he says with the way people come back from the dead around here that she is probably living on the other side of the world wondering where everyone else is like a parallel universe or something. Okay now that I have everything that tradition calls for I say we make a toast for today. There are going to be mimosas at the spa but I will stick with straight juice. I am so blessed to have you all here today helping me and I am also glad that your memory is back Lulu. I say we get into the limo and off to the spa. We all deserve some pampering today."

The girls all got into the limo heading to the spa. Robin and Emma were excited that the day was finally here but also sad because in a couple of weeks everyone was leaving for California. Emma looked at Maxie and asked if she knew whether she was having a boy or girl. "Auntie Maxie, am I finally going to have a girl cousin to make up for all the boys around here? Mommy told me that you and Spinelli are coming back for your mom's wedding to Mac. Do you know if you will have your baby by then or not?"

Maxie smiled and said, "Emma, the baby is due in October so I will be back before the baby is born but I heard that you will be coming to visit in California when the baby is born. You don't have to worry about missing anything. I promise that we can call each other or Skype at least once a week. Then you can see the changes that I am going thru with your cousin."

The made it to the spa and the relaxation began. Everyone went their separate ways but knew that soon the relaxation was going to be over and the wedding was going to begin. Maxie went in for a massage that was great for pregnant women. The care that they took on her made her feel like a queen. She relaxed and then went for a manicure and pedicure. Once her nails were done in a fine pearl color she went to get her hair and make-up done. Everyone was in awe when they saw how beautiful Maxie looked. They all gathered back into the limo and headed for the church. The dresses and tuxes were waiting for everyone to try on. Elizabeth brought Jake in for his tux because he was the ring bearer. Emma put on her new dress because she was the flower girl. The two of them looked so cute together but behind the scenes all they did was fight. Elizabeth was laughing at Robin. "I can see them in about ten years. If they are not separated they will be dating each other for sure. I guess it is a good thing that we are moving huh."

"Well I always thought we should be family. I guess that is one way to do that. Let's get the couple separated so the wedding can begin. I guess I have to do that since you will be safe watching everything from a distance and not right on top of them."

"Remember next week we get to do this all again and I will be in the thick of things then. I can't believe how fast this time is flying. Then Jason and I are off to Italy. I wonder where the lovebirds are going on their honeymoon. I know that Felecia, Mac and Frisco have a surprise for them. I guess we will see in a little while. I guess I better get going. Jake, you be good for Auntie Robin and be nice to Emma."

As Elizabeth was leaving she saw her middle child stick out his tongue to Emma. Jake was up to his old tricks and Emma was going to make him behave if it killed her. She took Jake by the hand and told him that he had to walk her down the aisle to Maxie and Spinelli. The groom was anxiously waiting for his bride at the end of the aisle and the music then started to play.

Lulu went down the aisle looking at her amazing husband standing there. Robin walked down next smiling while holding her breath that the two little ones behind her did what they were supposed to do. Emma was the perfect flower girl and helped Jake walk straight towards his dad. Felecia followed behind Emma and Jake to take her place as Maid of Honor. The tears started to flow as everyone turned to see Maxie being escorted down the aisle by both her dads. Mac was on the left side of Maxie and Frisco on the right side walking her down to her future. Maxie made a beautiful bride and Spinelli was spellbound by her. Some things never change between them. He was always spellbound by the little vixen but now she was going to be his wife and mother of his children.

The ceremony went by in a blur. The photographer got a lot of great shots of the two of them and the wedding party. Soon they were all on their way to the wedding reception at the Floating Rib. Soon everyone will find out where the two newlyweds are going on their honeymoon.


	12. Chapter 12

The limo took Maxie and Spinelli to the Floating Rib after the ceremony. Everything that she had ever wanted was happening. She never realized how much she loved Spinelli until she lost him. She was grateful for being back in his life and now she was carrying his child. Spinelli looked at his beautiful bride and could not believe how lucky he truly was. The couple got out of the limo and Mac held the door open for them to come thru. "Welcome to your wedding reception. We are happy that you made it here and now the fun can begin."

Maxie looked at her step-father and smiled. "I have never been as happy as I am right now. The only thing that would make it better was if Georgie could be here. I know that she is looking over us but to see her one more time would be the best. Spinelli, let's get something to eat. I think the baby is hungry."

Spinelli laughed and said, "I think his mother is the one that is hungry. Anything that you want is yours. I just wonder where we are going on our honeymoon."

Frisco and Felecia walked over to Mac and the newlyweds. "I guess we should tell you where you are going on your honeymoon. I know that you can be gone only for a few short days because of the upcoming wedding next week. Your dad and I thought that you should spend some time at Sandals. It is one of those all-inclusive places. We have a plane waiting for you later this evening to take you there and pick you back up on Thursday afternoon. This will give you a few days of indulgence that you will both love. You have a villa right on the beach and a private pool. There are golf carts that you drive from your place to the restaurants and nearby shopping. You can go for a sail or just lie in the sun. It is all up to you. Mac and I are thinking of going there for our honeymoon when we get married later this summer. I hope you both will enjoy it."

"Remember you can stay here or go somewhere else if you wish too. Your mother and Mac want you to have fun but knowing you are pregnant, you can't do all the things that you normally would do on a honeymoon. I heard the place is the best for pampering. You can go to their spa or have them come to your villa. There is even a hammock that you can take a nap in if you want. Spinelli, I have worked out the music for you if you are ready?"

"I am ready but I think we should eat first then I will serenade my family. Thank you for all your help. I have really enjoyed working with you these past couple of weeks."

"I should have known that you two were up to something like that. My dad is a great singer; he serenaded my mom when they were first married. He sang, "Lady of my Heart" to her. Whenever she told Georgie and me the story we always had tears in our eyes. I can't wait to see what you have come up with it. I just need to eat first."

The couple sat down at the head table with Jason and Elizabeth. Her parents also sat there with Robin and Patrick. The meal was catered in and the wedding cake was done by a friend of the family. The atmosphere at the reception was that of pure joy. The couple had been on and off for such a long time and now when they were on it was like magic.

Frisco had got some members from his old band days together to help Spinelli with his serenade. Frisco and Spinelli worked on "Lady of my Heart" for the wedding reception. Frisco knew that the two of them were truly in love and he felt that having Spinelli sing such a special song to his daughter was the right thing for him to do. Spinelli was nervous at first because he knew how special that song was for Frisco and Felecia. He also felt that it might make Mac feel bad. He wasn't sure want to do but talked to Mac right after Frisco had offered to help him with this song. Mac told Spinelli that it would be something special for him to do for Maxie because of how important it was and that was a part of her parents' past.

Spinelli got up to the mic and smiled at his beautiful wife. "This song that I am about to sing to you, Maxie is from both your father and me. This song has a special meaning for your parents and now I hope you feel the same way about me singing it to you. Everyone, Maxie is truly the lady of my heart." Spinelli sang his heart out to his wife with his father-in-law as back-up. There was not a dry eye in the restaurant and they got a standing ovation. Then Spinelli brought Maxie up to him and they finished the song as their first dance. "You will always be the lady of my heart. You are my life and I will do anything to make you happy. I love you Maximista." Then he dipped his new wife and soon everyone was on the dance floor with the newlyweds. The rest of the night was a blur. Felecia told Maxie and Spinelli that the limo was going to take them to the airport. Their bags were packed and their passports were already for them. Everyone lined up to wish the newlyweds a "Bon Voyage". They all cheered as the young couple made their way to the waiting limo.

The flight there was quick because the newlyweds fell fast asleep on the plane almost as soon as they got on. The plane landed on a private airstrip and the driver picked up the couple and brought them to their villa. The island was beautiful. Flowers were everywhere and the palm trees were swaying in the breeze. The waves were lapping on the shore not far from their little home away from home. Spinelli picked Maxie up and carried her over the threshold. Maxie laughed and then she was truly amazed but what she saw. This was unbelievable place for a honeymoon. She looked at Spinelli and sighed. "I don't know if I want to go back home now. I think that we should stay here forever. Can you believe this place? The bed is truly amazing. She went and took off her shoes because they were killing her feet. I guess I won't have to wear these till we leave. The bed was a king-sized waterbed. The kitchen was equipped with everything that a cook could need but since they were much of a cook it would be great for their breakfasts. The bathroom was off the main room. It had a huge walk-in shower and a big sunken tub. There were mirrors all over the bathroom and the fixtures were all in a gold color. There were fresh flowers everywhere. The newlyweds had pitchers of iced tea and lemonade. Someone had also stocked the refrigerator with Spinelli's favorite orange soda. There was also a large basket of fresh fruit and chocolates. Spinelli looked outside and saw the hammock that Felecia had talked about and the in-ground pool. It was perfect for the two of them. It was late and Spinelli gave a tip to driver who brought them over to the villa. The two of them then unpacked and headed to sleep. It was a big day and there was plenty of time for some fun.

The sun rose and so did the young couple. Maxie found her swimsuit and headed out to get some sun. Spinelli changed too and brought out the sunscreen. Maxie laid back while Spinelli massaged the sunscreen into her delicate fair skin. When he was done, Maxie massaged the sunscreen onto Spinelli's skin. Spinelli got out his camera and went to see what was on the island. Maxie checked out the view of the mountains in the back of their villa. In front there was a path to the beach. A few yards out was the beach. The water was crystal clear and Maxie saw one of the chaise lounge chairs and sat on it. She soon saw Spinelli walking towards her with some cool drinks for the both of them. It was paradise for the two of them. Spinelli could not think of a better place to be for a honeymoon. The sky had started to darken and soon there was a nice light rain. The two lovebirds then headed back to their villa. They took off their wet swimsuits and changed into something more comfortable and took a nap while the storm was going on. Maxie moved closer to Spinelli every time she saw the lightning flash and heard the thunder. Spinelli massaged Maxie's shoulders and back trying to calm her down. They made love and fell asleep in each other's arms. The days went by too quick. They spent most of their mornings either by the pool or on the beach. They went shopping a couple of times and found some cute things to bring home as souvenirs. The restaurant on the island was the best but on their last night there they asked for a chef to make them dinner at their villa. The chef created a feast for the two of them and they had strawberries dipped and chocolate for dessert. They knew that they needed to come back here after the baby was born and spend a little more time there because four days was not enough. The last night was a bit bittersweet because they had no cares in the world but soon they were heading back to Port Charles and then the big move to California. The two of them spent the night in their waterbed just talking about the future and making love all night long. They knew that the plane ride home was long enough for them to sleep before getting back to Port Charles. Spinelli was looking forward to Jason and Elizabeth's wedding in two days. Spinelli was going to help Monica keep an eye out on the boys will Jason and Elizabeth went on their honeymoon to Italy. They would be gone for two weeks and then they would all be moving to Malibu.


	13. Chapter 13 A Liason Wedding

The rose garden where the wedding was going to take place in two days was ablaze with excitement. Elizabeth and Monica were talking to the gardeners on where to put the chairs and how the flowers in the background should look for the wedding. Elizabeth was feeling a bit overwhelmed when she saw Jason coming into view. "I thought you might need some help. I am all yours for the next century or two. All the loose ends with Sonny are now done and I can help with the wedding. Anything you need for me to do, just ask."

"Son, I think you just came here at the right time. I was just paged to go for a consult at the hospital. I shouldn't be gone long but I think that Elizabeth needs to slow down a bit. Take good care of her, Jason. I love you both and the boys are busy with Alice so feel free and take the boat for a ride or go for a swim to cool off. I can't believe how warm it is already. I guess we are in for a hot summer."

"I am glad you could make it. I think that the sun is getting to me because I felt that Lila was right here and talking thru your mother. I feel her spirit here. I wish that she, Alan and Emily were here for our wedding. I know they are looking over us but it would be so much better if they were here. Have you eaten yet? Alice told me that the new cook is great here and that she will make us something if we need her too. Look what you do to me. You make me go on and on and you don't say a thing." Elizabeth looked at Jason and he came and swept her into his arms for a passionate kiss.

"You take my breath away every time I see you. It's hard to talk when you do that. Are you finished here? We could check on the boys and then go for a ride on the lake. We could have the cook make us up a picnic to bring for lunch. I bet the boys would have a blast going with us or would you rather us go alone?"  
I would love for us to go alone but if Cam and Jake found out about our trip without them they would not be happy. They understand about the honeymoon after we told them about Maxie and Spinelli's honeymoon. That is just for us to celebrate being married. We do all that grown-up stuff that they wouldn't enjoy. Cameron made me promise that next time we all go together to Italy." Jason and Elizabeth left the gardeners to do what they needed to get everything ready for that Saturday. They walked up to the front door and Jake opened the door like he was the new doorman.

"Welcome to the Quartermaine estate. My name is Jake and I will be your guide. I always wanted to do that and pretend to be like Alice. Or should I say like Alice if she were on television. Mom, can we get something to eat? Alice has been making us work here but not even a cookie. She says wait till your mom comes back. You know that cook makes great chocolate chip cookies."

Alice looks at Jake and Jake runs into the kitchen with Cam and Aiden. "Looks like the boys are wrapped around my little finger here. Jake is going to be a great actor someday. Can I help you two with something? Can I get you a drink or something to eat?"

Jason and Elizabeth went to sit down in the family room. "Alice, can you get cook to make a picnic lunch for Jason, me and the boys. Monica said that we could take the boat out for a little while and I thought a picnic would be a great thing to do. There are enough life jackets for all of us?"

"Yes, ma'am there is plenty of life jackets on board the motorboat. I will get you a great picnic lunch from cook. Do you need anything else?"

Jason walks with Alice into the kitchen and tells the boys about the boat. "Are you boys ready for an adventure on the lake? We are bringing a picnic lunch and maybe if the water isn't too cold we can find a beach and go swimming. I want this time to be special for all of us because we will be moving in a couple of weeks to California. Thanks Alice and also to you Cook."

The boys walk down to the boat house with their parents to get the necessary supplies that they need for their boat trip. Cameron finds the three life jackets for his brothers and him. "Alice told me where to get the children's life jackets and says the adult life jackets are already on the boat. She also said that she called ahead to make sure the boat was in good shape and there was plenty of fuel in its tank. I think we are all set for our adventure." The boys, Jason and Elizabeth went out on the lake and had a great time. They found a little beach and anchored there. They swam in the lake and ate a great picnic lunch. They hated to have to leave but the next two days were going to be very busy so they went back to estate and got ready for sleep. They were staying on the estate until the honeymoon. Jason knew it would be easier that way for the boys to get used to the mansion while they were there with them. They all had their separate rooms. Monica gave Elizabeth, Emily's old bedroom. The two had spent a lot of time in their growing up and now it seemed like the perfect room for her to stay in.

Friday went by in a blur and soon it was time for the rehearsal. Elizabeth had Robin be her maid of honor and she had Emma as her flower girl. Jason had Spinelli as his best man. Jake was the ring bearer like he was for Spinelli and Maxie's wedding. This was also going to be a small wedding. The rehearsal went by smoothly probably because of the wedding the week before theirs. Monica had a great meal catered in for the rehearsal dinner. Elizabeth had invited her Grams to be there and also to spend the night at the mansion.

The morning of the wedding there was a beautiful sunrise. Jason snuck into his sister's bedroom to get his bride to be. "Would you like to go on a bike ride before the chaos of the day begins? I know we aren't supposed to see each other but we don't believe in superstitions. The day is perfect and the sun is just starting to rise into the sky. We will be back before anyone notices we are gone."

"I hope you are right. I wouldn't want anything to wreck our perfect day." The two of them rode off into the dawn leaving everyone behind for a few hours. They went to their special place to reflect on everything that was going on in their lives. "I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world. You and our boys are my life. I guess we need to get back before they think we eloped."

They went back into the house and Monica looked at them like they were little kids who just stuck their hands into the cookie jar. "What am I going to do with you two? Do I have to tie you both up to make sure that you don't try to escape your wedding day? Elizabeth, your grandmother and I searched for you for nearly an hour."

"Wait, what time is it?" Monica laughed then. "You are supposed to be in the rose garden in an hour. It is nearly ten in the morning. Are you telling me that you went for a bike ride and forgot to bring a watch? You two are something else."

Jason looked at his mother and Elizabeth's grandmother. "I am so sorry. It was all on me. I talked her into a little bike ride. I guess we stayed out a little longer than we thought." Jason kissed Elizabeth quickly on her lips and ran for his shower.

"Grams, I am sorry. We didn't think about the time. I guess I need to get a quick shower and start getting ready. I love you both. Got to go."

Audrey and Monica just looked at the young couple and laughed. "Well at least they didn't elope. We need to get the boys ready and then check on our bride. Monica, are you going to check on the gardens one more time or do you want me too?"

"I will check on the gardens and you check on the boys. I wanted to ask you if you would like to stay here while the kids are on their honeymoon. I know the boys feel comfortable with you and that with you being here it will be easier on them. Besides, soon they will be leaving for California."

"I was hoping you would ask me. I brought enough clothes to last a month. Thanks, I will go check on the boys and Emma. I heard that Robin and Patrick are here."

"Maxie and Spinelli are on their way. I heard that Maxie had a hard night sleeping. I guess with all the changes going on in her life that it is upsetting her sleep schedule. Alice, will send them in the right direction when they get here."

Robin walked into Emily's old bedroom and saw that Elizabeth just got out of the shower. "Well, look who finally decided to get ready for her wedding. Do you need any help with your hair and make-up? My cousin should be here any minute. She can do your make-up while I do your hair. Your grandmother is getting the boys ready and Monica is making sure everything is going on schedule in the garden. The photographer is here. He even got a few pictures of you two sneaking off on your little trip this morning and when you came back. I think this would be good for your scrapbook and for stories later on for the kids and grandkids." Maxie showed up with her make-up for Elizabeth. She looked lovely and the pregnancy gave her beautiful glow. It didn't hurt that she spent a few days in the Caribbean for her honeymoon.

"You are going to look amazing Elizabeth. You have the most perfect skin. I hear that I am not the only one running behind schedule. Between my cousin and me you will be the most amazing bride, next to me of course."

"Thanks Maxie. I thought I looked pretty amazing too. Besides I got to do that two times because of Emma. She wanted to be there so she made herself known. It's hard to believe how fast they grow up. She is proud to be a flower girl two weeks in a row. I just hope Jake will be as happy."

Elizabeth and Maxie start to laugh. Robin hugs her daughter. "Momma, Jake will be fine. I told him if he messes up that I will force him to dance with me. I know that will scare him enough to be the best ring bearer that Port Charles has ever seen. You know me I will make good with my threats."

Elizabeth hugged Emma and smiled. "I am so happy to know that your mom has started you so young on how to blackmail boys. It will come in handy when you are a teenager. I am not so sure at your age but different when you are fifteen years old it will be golden. I am ready to be primped up for my big day. Are you ready, ladies?" Robin started on Elizabeth's hair while Maxie worked her magic on her make-up. Emma just watched while Elizabeth turned into a beautiful princess right in front of her.

Steven knocked on Emily's bedroom door and was so happy to see his little sister so beautiful and most of all happy. "I am sorry that I didn't make it sooner but I was just released from the police in Tennessee. They said that after all the deliberation that I could go. It is not something that he was proud of doing but Steven believed he did it for the right reasons. Did I hear right that after all I did to make it up here that you are moving to Malibu? You are going to be living in high style and painting again in sunny, warm California. I am very happy that you are doing that in fact, Olivia and I might be moving there ourselves and we will bring Grams with us. Well, princess, I heard there is a prince waiting for you in the garden. Are you ready for your grand entrance?"

Everyone made their way towards the gardens. Elizabeth and Steven waited patiently while everyone else made their way down into the garden. The wedding march played and Steven put the veil over his sister's face. They latched arms and made their way down the path towards Elizabeth's future. Jason had always known that Elizabeth was beautiful but seeing her walk down the aisle towards him she took his breath away. The couple stood before the minister and before everyone knew it they were husband and wife. The minister then pronounced that Jason and Elizabeth were married. "We welcome the new couple, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan." Jason and Elizabeth kiss while everyone clapped for the newly married couple. The dj that was hired started to play some of their favorite songs. Spinelli and Robin gave their speeches as best man and maid of honor. Everyone ate and then Emma came up to Elizabeth and whispered into her ear. "I told you that Jake would be a great ring bearer." Elizabeth hugged the young flower girl and whispered back. "I knew that you had him just where you wanted him. Good job, Emma."

The dj announced the newlyweds and they danced their first dance to "We only just begun" by the Carpenters. Soon everyone joined them on the dance floor. Monica and Audrey just watched the young couple and were so happy that they finally got married. The cake was cut and Jason fed Elizabeth his piece of cake. Elizabeth then fed Jason her piece of cake. The clinking began and so the kisses followed. Soon it was time for the young couple to toss the flowers and garter. Steven caught the garter while Olivia caught the bouquet. I see another wedding coming up. Shortly after that, Jason and Elizabeth headed inside to change for their flight to Italy. Everyone was ready with bird seed to throw at the couple while they raced to the awaiting limo. The boys were happy they were married and that Jason was officially their father.

That was one of the things that Jason had Diane take care of before the wedding. Lucky was hard to find but he signed away his rights to Aiden because he knew that Jason would be a better father than he could be to any of the boys. Elizabeth had talked to Lucky after finding Jake alive and that he had taken him. The only thing that Lucky could say for himself was that he was hurting because of the lies that Elizabeth had said to him about him being Jake's dad. When Elizabeth told Lucky that he was Aiden's father he didn't believe her. He still thought that Nicholas was Aiden's father and that she changed the test results to make her look better in his eyes. When all of this came out he realized how wrong he was but that he was like his father and couldn't be the father that he needed to be to Elizabeth's children. He relinquished his rights to Aiden and Jake. He never really was Cameron's father but he tried to play it like he was. The drugs and alcohol had taken its toll on Lucky and he was never the same since then. Jason told the boys that they were all one family. Cameron stopped asking questions about Lucky shortly after everyone made it back to Port Charles. He still loved him but knew that Jason was now truly his dad.

The newlyweds were soon on their way to Italy for a two week honeymoon. Jason had plenty of surprises for his wife and he could hardly wait till they got there.


	14. Chapter 14

Jason and Elizabeth settled into their seats while the pilots were doing their last checks. Jason had bought the plane shortly after they returned to Port Charles so the commute from California to New York would not be a big deal. If they were to get any family or friends to visit they would have their own plane and also if they wanted or needed to go back to Port Charles the plane would always be available for them. Elizabeth snuggled into her husband's arms while the plane took off for their Italian honeymoon. Once they were going over the Atlantic and things had settled down Jason went to show Elizabeth his favorite part of his plane. There was a bedroom in the back of the plane. He carried his bride over the threshold and onto the king sized bed.

"If I only knew about this part of the plane I would have asked to fly in it earlier. Although you didn't try out the bed with Spinelli?" Elizabeth couldn't stop laughing when she said that but Jason couldn't help but glare at her for the remark. She pulled her husband onto the bed and kissed him till the glare was completely removed from his gorgeous face.

"I am sorry. I couldn't help myself. I just didn't think you would take it so seriously." Before she could say anything more Jason took full advantage of her lovely mouth. He slowly took off her wedding outfit. Elizabeth helped him out of his suit and soon they were making love at 30.000 feet. Jason had just introduced Elizabeth to the three mile high club. They snuggled together for a while afterwards and the plane soon lulled them to sleep. When they awoke and changed back into their clothes, the pilot was telling them to get into their seats for the landing at the villa.

The pilot landed on the landing strip that was part of the villa. They was a beautiful red sports car waiting for them with directions to their beautiful villa on Lake Como. When Elizabeth found out where they were she asked if they would see George Clooney. Jason looked at his wife and said that whatever she wanted she would have. "Your wish is my command. You are my queen for the next two weeks and I shall be at your service. I hope that you have an amazing time here in Italy. There is plenty for us to do here. I also got us tickets to the museums in Florence. We are going to a winery in Tuscany and ride the gondolas in Venice. If there is anything that you want to do then I will find a way to do it."

"The only thing that I want for this honeymoon is you. We don't have to leave the villa if you don't want too. I want you to have a great honeymoon too. We can come back another time if we need too. Just show me the way to the bedroom and I will be fine."

Jason and Elizabeth drove to the villa which was a half mile from the landing strip. The pilots flew the plane to the nearest airport for the plane to be refueled and ready for whenever they needed it. The pilot and co-pilot were staying at a nearby hotel and we happy to be working for such a great boss. The last ones they flew for was killed in accident on their way to the airport. Hopefully this time the new boss would have a longer life than the last few they had worked for.

The staff was there waiting for the newlyweds. The thing that Jason did not tell Elizabeth was that he bought the villa for them as a wedding present for his wife. It was one of the perks of being very wealthy. The cook and gardener were married and had a house out in the back of the villa. The two maids and butler also had their residences on the property. They didn't get to really do anything at the main house because for a while it was empty and put on the market. The only thing that the previous owner wanted to make sure of was that his staff could stay there until someone bought the property. He also made a great deal with Jason to keep the staff there. The villa had belonged to the previous owner's family for generations and his staff had also been living there as long. He didn't want to take the only homes away from his staff but could not care for them or his estate due to poor health and losing money in the stock market. Jason had repairs made to the villa and the property which made the staff very happy. He loved this piece of property but the one in California was even better.

"Elizabeth, I would like to introduce our staff to you. This is our gardener, Carlos and his wife Isabella. Isabella is a great cook. The two maids are sisters, Christina and Sabrina. The butler is their father, Juan. They are our new editions. This villa is ours. I bought it as a great investment and also a great place for the kids since it is right on the lake. It is the prettiest piece of property around here."

Juan took their luggage and Isabella took them for a tour around their new home. "I want to make sure that you have everything that you need here, ma'am. Your husband has been a great help to all of us. If there is anything special that you would like for your first meal here, just tell me. I hope that you both have a very wonderful honeymoon here and I can't wait to meet the rest of your family."

Elizabeth could barely contain her excitement when she realized that this beautiful villa was theirs. "I have always dreamed about having a place here in Italy and now I do. Jason, you truly make my dreams come true. I am suddenly a bit overwhelmed. I guess all of this is a bit much for me."

"Well if this is too much, wait to you see our place in Malibu. This place will look like a doll house compared to our new home. I know that you are not used to all of this but I want to shower you with everything I can think of to make you happy."

"The only thing I want is you and our boys. Nothing else matters. I love you Jason. I have always loved you but it never had anything to do with your money or how you can spoil me with it. I hope you know and believe it." Jason looked deeply into Elizabeth's eyes and carried her up the stairs to their master bedroom.

"As long as you are happy and safe then everything is right with the world. I called Monica to check on the boys. They are doing fine especially since Audrey is there too. The boys love having the attention of both their grandmothers. How about you relax and I will give you a great massage and then we can take a nap. I think that we both need our strength for the coming two weeks." Jason straddled over his wife and got some lotion to rub into her tired muscles. The past few weeks had caught up with her and she felt like putty when he was done. She told him that he would get a massage next but first she needed some sleep. They both fell fast asleep and let the past couple of weeks float away.

Jason and Elizabeth had renewed energy after their nap. They went down into the kitchen to see what good things they could get in too. The only thing they were allowed to get into was trouble. "Mr. Morgan, please do not mess up my kitchen. Just tell me what you and your lovely wife to eat and I will make it. I know this is your place but my job is to make sure that you are fed and that you have a great honeymoon. I have some lovely chocolate covered strawberries and a nice light wine from the winery down the road."

Elizabeth looked at their cook and smiled at her. "Isabella, I usually cook so that is why we were looking around in your lovely kitchen. We have heard from the staff that your pasta is the best in this part of the country. Jason and I love stuffed manicotti. I heard from Juan that yours is the best. Can we have that and also some salad? Jason and I plan on taking the car for a spin around the area. How does six o'clock sound for dinner?"

"Mrs. Morgan, that sounds great. I will have the manicotti and salad for you when you get back. I heard that George is back at his villa. His villa is right down the road from here and it is not as nice as yours. Have a safe journey." Jason grabbed Elizabeth's hand and the two of them ran out of the kitchen like the place was on fire. When Elizabeth finally caught her breath, she was surprised when Jason spun her and kissed her.

"What has gotten into you and where is the real Jason Morgan? I think that poor Isabella was shocked as I was when you grabbed my hand like that and took off with me like that." Jason just smiled and opened the door to the red ferrari. This car was not any ordinary sports car but the favorite car for sporting car enthusiasts in Italy. Jason loved the way the car looked and when the two of them went for a ride along Lake Como it was a rush like riding his bike back home.

"I have to get one of these when we move to California. It is such a rush. We can drive this when I am not riding my bike. You do like it, right?"

"I have to admit that is does have a nice rush to it when I am driving in it. Do you want to check out any of the museums or other parts of the country or can we stay here and not leave? I love this peace and quiet. The shops here are perfect and so the scenery. Isabella said something about a winery. We could check it out. We also have our own pool and hot tub. I think our villa is perfect." Jason and Elizabeth got out of their car and walked around the little village. They checked the different little shops that had fresh meat and vegetables. There was plenty to see and do right where they were. Elizabeth and Jason were about to leave when Elizabeth saw her first real Hollywood star. There was George Clooney with some young blonde. Elizabeth knew that if she walked over towards him that she would say something wrong so she turned and started to walk away.

"Are you Jason Morgan from Port Charles, NY? I heard that you bought the villa next door and you are a newlywed. You must be the lovely Elizabeth? My friend and I have wanted to meet you two since you are both from the States too. My friends sometimes come here for a visit but I haven't seen anyone from the States in a while. Would the two of you like to come to my villa tomorrow night for dinner? I would love to have both of you come and tell us tales of upstate New York. I could fill you in on all the places to go and see here. Here is my number. You can call anytime. I hope you both have a lovely time here at Lake Como." Jason and Elizabeth just looked at each other and waved back at George and his friend. They got into their little red sports car and headed back to their villa.

Isabella was just finishing setting the table when Elizabeth came into the villa. Jason was talking to Carlos about the garden for the following year. "I am not sure when we will be back with our boys but I would like to know if you could get a vegetable garden going for next summer? I also know that Elizabeth loves roses. My grandmother had the most beautiful rose garden and I hope that we could have that here someday too." Carlos looked at Jason and smiled.

"Mr. Morgan, it would be my pleasure to grow you the best vegetable garden and rose garden. We love it here for you to bring your boys and any family that you may want to bring. You saw all the empty bedrooms here. The more happy faces the better."

Jason looked at Carlos and said, "I have been invited to our next door neighbor's villa tomorrow night. How should we tell your wife? I know that she wants to cook for us all the time but I don't want to hurt her feeling about tomorrow." Carlos just looked down at the ground and told him only one thing, "Pray". "Tell her after dinner tonight. As long as she knows you love her cooking she will be fine. If you tell her first well, there will be waterworks."

Jason thanked Carlos and headed into the villa. Jason saw that Elizabeth was trying to help the older lady but when she saw the look on her husband's face she stopped short. "Excuse us, Isabella. I need to talk to my wife for a few minutes."

"No problem. I am just about finished here and I will be off to take care of my husband. When he heard what I was making for you, he made me promise to make him the same. I will see you both in a little while."

"Okay, what was I about to do that was so bad? I could see it in your eyes. Tell me, please."

"Did you tell Isabella about tomorrow night? I talked to Carlos and if we don't say anything until after we eat she will take it better than before we eat. I don't need any crying so I just want to make sure that doesn't happen." Elizabeth smiled at her husband and Jason knew that she hadn't said anything. They sat at the dinner table and raved about Isabella's cooking. Isabella was glowing with pride.

"I know about tomorrow night. It will be fine. I will make you a great big breakfast and you can have a nice light lunch so you will plenty of room for tomorrow night's dinner. I know his cook. She is good but not as good as me but she will do." Jason and Elizabeth gave their cook a great big hug and then headed towards the hot tub for some more relaxation. They both loved the warmth of the hot tub and soon they were ready for some more loving in their master suite. There was no better way to end the day then in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

The day had been going great when Elizabeth realized that she had let half the day go by before going to the villa next door owned by George Clooney. She was a big fan of his and was very intrigued by the invitation. Jason was not so thrilled. He heard about Mr. Clooney but he was not the type to watch movies or watch television shows like ER. The only ones he really liked by him or the Ocean Eleven, Twelve and those kinds of movies. He also knew that Elizabeth was a big fan of his. This was the one thing that he didn't think about when he saw the villa in Italy. Elizabeth looked in her closet and couldn't find a thing to wear for the evening. Isabella told her about a cute store in town. She told her that she would bring her there now and there was a beauty parlor too if she wanted to check that out.

"Mrs. Morgan, we can take my car and I will drive you into town. There are a few cute shops that might have something that you may want to buy. Come with me and I will show you." Elizabeth smiled at Jason who handed her a couple of credit cards and some cash.

"Have fun you two but you only have three hours before we have to go. Of course we could always be fashionably late. I love you." Elizabeth kissed Jason on his cheek and smiled as she and Isabella took off into town.

Isabella took Elizabeth into the few really nice stores that would have something that she could wear. She liked Elizabeth and knew that she was about her daughter's age. Her daughter had moved to Rome to become a model. She didn't hear much from her unless she needed something. When she went into the first store there was a beautiful gown there. When Elizabeth put it on she looked like royalty. It was a shimmering blue and it looked like it was made especially for her. It fit her to a tee. There were other gowns there too that had fit her but not like the one she fell in love with. What Elizabeth didn't know was that Jason had someone make that especially for her. When she got fitted for her wedding gown, her measurements were put down so someone could make other dresses or suits for his new wife. He wanted her to have what she wanted. He just didn't want her to know that he had it picked out already. Isabella loved that Jason would do that for his new bride. It was Jason's idea to have Isabella bring her into town and not him.

"Can you believe that this gown fits me perfectly? I love it. Now, I guess I will have to get the shoes and some accessories to go with it. I love this town."

"Mrs. Morgan, there is a great shoe store down the street. Mr. Prince here will take care of the dress and make sure it is sent to the villa. You know the address right?"

"Yes, Isabella. I love that villa it is the nicest in the county. I will be sure to bring Mrs. Morgan's gown to her place before she gets her new shoes. You two must get on your way. Time doesn't stop for anyone and especially if you are going to that party tonight."

Elizabeth looked at Isabella strangely but then forgot about it. They walked next door to the shoe store. There were many beautiful pairs of shoes but when Elizabeth saw the blue pair of pumps she knew that they were the ones to go with her gown. "May I try these on? They are so beautiful. They are just high enough that I will look great but not too high that I will trip. They match my gown perfectly."

"Here you go, ma'am. They are the prettiest ones here. What size do you wear? I have them in sevens, eights and nines. You look like you wear an eight. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are. You must have the knack after so many women trying on shoes here. Thank you." Of course, the first pair she tried fit her perfectly too. She found a matching purse for her outfit and some nice jewelry at the next store down. Then they made it to the beauty parlor. The place was booming with everyone who was going to the villa next door to the Morgans. They all knew that the party was in honor of the Morgans and this being their honeymoon. News travels fast in small towns everywhere. The owner of the beauty parlor took one look at Elizabeth and told her. "I have this covered. I know exactly how you should have your hair and also your make-up. You will look like a princess when I am done with you."

Two hours later, Elizabeth was ready to go to the party with her husband. The owner of the beauty parlor made her look like a beautiful princess. Elizabeth even had a tiara to go with the look. When Jason saw her come down the stairs, he just looked up and smiled. "I knew that Isabella would help you today. You look like royalty. Are you ready to go to the villa, Princess Elizabeth?"

"I am ready. Let's get the Ferrari and head off to our next adventure." Elizabeth learned that one of the adventures had to be figuring out how to get in and out of the little red sports car gracefully. It looked easy but not as easy as she thought it would be. She was excited about the party but looking at her husband and how handsome he looked in his tux, she almost didn't want to go. "I should tell you that going with you tonight; all the women will be looking at you and forgetting about Mr. Clooney. I know that I will. I am so lucky that you wanted to marry me. I have wanted this for so long but never in my wildest dreams did I think that it would really happen. I thought that you would want to be back with Sam and Danny. When Spinelli asked for a favor, you were the first person I thought about. I prayed every night that you were still alive. When I saw you and Jake, all of my dreams came true. I am also happy about moving on and away from Port Charles. Sam and I will never be friends but I want you to still be able to have a relationship with your son. I am glad that she is allowing you to see him and also get partial custody of him. You are a great man and a terrific father. The boys adore you and I know that Danny will too." She gave Jason a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear what was going to happen later on after the party. Jason had to slow down a little because the curves in the mountains and what she whispered in his ear got him all turned around.

"You need to behave, Mrs. Morgan. If you keep this up we will never make it to the party in our honor. I want you to know that I am so thankful that you wanted to marry me too. I have loved you since the day that I tried to save you from yourself at Jake's. You wanted to be free and I could understand that. Things haven't been easy for you but you still managed to take care of your boys even though you had so many tragic things happen to you. When we lost Jake or thought we lost him, I knew how terrible it had been for you. I saw how you tried to help me when Sam was having Danny. Everything that you have been through and I have been through brought us where we are today. I wish that some of the things didn't happen but I think that some of it made us stronger. When I saw you on that island you saw Jake and me; you looked the most beautiful that I have ever seen you. You looked at me like we were in a dream. That smile of yours was breath-taking. I wished we really didn't have to go back home but we both had things to take care of and now we are married and we will soon be moving to Malibu. This little party will be a warm-up for everything that is coming our way."

Jason pulled into the road leading to George's villa. He kissed Elizabeth and told her to hold on because tonight was going to be a blast. The valet took the keys from Jason and parked the Ferrari for the night. Jason escorted Elizabeth into the Clooney Villa. They held hands while looking for the owner. Jason saw George before Elizabeth. She was totally enthralled in the beauty surrounding her. Everything was perfect and the villa looked like something out of a magazine. Elizabeth felt a bit uncomfortable. She loved the villa that they were staying at and thought of this villa as being beautiful but too sterile. She was used to being in a place that feels like a home. She liked having a place where you could be yourself without worrying about making a mess. Jason could see how uncertain she was and smiled a bit at that. He definitely knew that she loved him for himself and not what he could get her.

"I am so glad that you both could make it here tonight. George didn't introduce us the other day but I am his assistant, Laura. I make sure that he is where he is supposed to be and that he is there on time. I am also in charge of this beautiful villa. He is sitting outside by the pool. You both look wonderful. It must be nice to be so young and in love. I heard that you are moving to Malibu the end of this month. George also has a place on the beach not far from where you are moving. What a small world we live in. Let me show you the way to the party." Laura led the newlyweds to the party near the pool.

George came over to introduce Jason and Elizabeth to the other neighbors that came to meet the newlyweds. "Everyone this is the lovely couple I met yesterday. They are the Morgans, Elizabeth and Jason. They are on their honeymoon. They bought the villa next door and have been gracious enough to come here tonight. Let us raise our glass to them."

Elizabeth thanked George and Laura for their hospitality. "I really am honored that you would invite us to your beautiful villa. Jason and I love the area here. This is my first time in Italy and it is all that I have hoped and wanted. We are also happy to meet all of you. We feel very welcome here at Lake Como." Jason and Elizabeth stayed for a little while but they felt a bit out of place and couldn't wait till they could discretely leave to go back to their villa.

When the guests started to leave, Jason and Elizabeth went up to say good-bye and thanks to both George and Laura. They looked like a couple even though they weren't. "Don't be a stranger, Elizabeth. We have heard of your sketches and paintings. I was hoping after you set up your studio in Malibu that I could check out your work. I know that you will be there in a few weeks but it will be a while till you get the studio up the way you want. I have friends that live nearby you and they know the best places for art supplies. Here is my number in California. I should be back around the same time you will be moving there. Just call and either Laura or I will help you get in touch with the right people."

"Thank you Mr. Clooney. You didn't have to do that. We were just happy to meet you and see your lovely villa. We had a great time but we need to get back. Thanks, Laura. You have been a lovely hostess. Thanks for the invitation Mr. Clooney."

"Now, we are friends. You call me George and I was very glad that you accepted my invitation. Laura here gets so bored when she isn't having parties or planning my next trip somewhere. I would be lost without her though. You both drive safe and I hope to see you soon." Jason took Elizabeth's hand and the two of them went to the valet and had the valet return the Ferrari. Jason was so happy to get out of there.

"I am happy that I am finally getting you back home where you belong. All I could think about was getting you out of the beautiful gown. You looked like you were enjoying yourself but when the other men wanted to dance with you I wanted to tear them limb from limb. I did learn about a few places that we should go to while we are here. I found out about some of the museums that you would love and a few wineries that I would like to look at. I was thinking about getting some trees and planting them here at our villa but I have to find out some more information about the different types of grapes and the ones that grow around here. Okay enough of that. We are home sweetheart." Jason helped Elizabeth out of the car and into their home. Elizabeth had a little bit too much to drink so Jason had to help more than he normally would and the gown she was wearing didn't help things at all.

"I thought that this gown was the prettiest thing that I had ever seen but wearing tonight, I also can't wait to get out of it. I also realized that I have the sweetest, sexiest husband any women could hope for. You are all mine and I don't ever want to let you go. No more parties here. There is one thing though. I love us being alone but I miss our boys. Do you mind if we go home in a couple of days instead of staying the whole two weeks. We can check out the wineries that you want to see and pick out the vines but I don't need to see any museums." Jason picked up his wife and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

"I am so glad that you said that. I have been missing our boys too. How about a trip with them to Disney Land? I can call our pilot and have him here tomorrow. We could leave for home and get the boys. We could also go to our new home and see what needs to be done before we move in. We can also pick out the furniture and anything that needs to be done. We can have Spinelli and Maxie go with us so they can do the same for their place. That is if you want to do that?"

"Of course, that sounds great. I just didn't want you to miss on what you wanted to do. I love Italy but I miss our boys even more. Just remind me of that once we are all living there and I want to escape. I might need reminding. Once I get out of the gown, I need to talk to Isabella. She will need to know that we are leaving and why. I don't want them to think they did anything wrong. Now, help me out of this thing." Jason helped Elizabeth out of her gown and she changed into something more comfortable. "This is the real me. I love my sweats and t-shirt. I feel like me in it not that beautiful gown. I will be right back. I love you, Mr. Morgan." Elizabeth gives Jason a passionate kiss and walks down the stairs. Elizabeth sees Isabella getting ready to leave for the night.

"Wait, Isabella. I just have to tell you something and then you can go. Jason and I have decided to go back tomorrow to Port Charles. We miss our boys more than we had anticipated. Next time we are bringing them here with us so we will be staying longer than. I want to thank you and the whole staff for taking such great care of us and our new home. Jason and I don't know what we would do without you all. I did learn something tonight at Mr. Clooney's villa. This villa is home. His villa is a magazine article come to life. It may be beautiful, even a thing of art but it is definitely not a home. I love it here. You have given us what we truly need here in Lake Como. I know that Jason will be coming back to check on the gardens and about getting some grape vines to start a winery. I know it will take time but I feel that we have the best staff here for that. Okay, I am sorry that I kept going on. I just want you to know how much you all mean to Jason and me. See you in the morning." Elizabeth hugged Isabella and then ran up the stairs to be with her husband.


	16. Chapter 16

Elizabeth and Jason couldn't wait to get home and back to their sons. There was a lot to do but they had family and friends that were ready and able to help the two young couples with their move. Jason had the plane ready for early that morning and the staff was sad to see them leave. "I promise you that I will be back soon to start our winery. I will be back in a month to start out. I will have Spinelli with me to help design our website and logos for the new wine. You all stay safe and we will talk with you soon. Isabella, you are the best. Elizabeth and I have loved our time here. Thank you all." Jason and Elizabeth got into their jet and headed back to the states. Elizabeth was so busy with their packing and planning that she didn't get much sleep so she and Jason got into their bed at the back of plane and slept the entire flight. Spinelli was there ready to get Jason and Elizabeth over to the Quartermaines to get their boys.

"I am glad that you both decided to come home early. The crews working on our new homes are having a bit of trouble getting all the security done that we need. I think that we should head there as soon as possible to take care of it and then we can worry about the rest later. I would feel better if we knew everything was taken of right the first time. Even though technically we are leaving the "family" we never truly leave it. Sorry sir, I know you hate when I ramble on like that." Jason just hugged his friend and that told him that he understood. Sometimes there is no need for words when you know someone as long as he has known Spinelli.

"Is Maxie excited about the move now that it is almost here? We plan on taking the boys to Disneyland and hope that you both want to come with us. I hope that she knows that it won't be long before you two will be taking your children there. It will be the last time for you both to be alone for a long time. Jason and I were happy to get away for our honeymoon but as soon as we were there we missed our boys. We had to get back here. You will be the same way. Thanks Spinelli, for coming to get us. It's great to have family around when you get back from a trip." Elizabeth gave Spinelli a hug and got into their car. Spinelli had the driver take them to the Quartermaine estate so they could get their boys. Alice was waiting for them when the limo pulled up into the drive.

"The boys will be so happy to see you two. I think the Monica and Audrey will be happy too. They were a bit anxious when you were gone. I guess there is still some upset about what happened to Jason. Come in, I will go get them." Elizabeth looked at Jason and realized that they didn't even think about them going on a honeymoon would bother them like that.

"I think that when we get settled we should have someone speak to our boys so they know that they are safe and if they feel scared that they have someone to talk too. I am sorry about this. I thought that once the boys saw us together that they would know that we would be safe. I am glad that we came home early." Jason saw the boys running down the stairs and that Cameron almost landed on his little brother, Aiden.

"Okay, Cam! Watch out for Aiden. Remember he can't run as fast as you and Jake. How would you boys like to go check out the new house and then spend a few days at Disneyland?" The boys' shouts told him that they were happy. "Sorry, Monica! The boys are a bit on the rambunctious side today. Thank you for all you did." Monica hugged her son and daughter-in-law.

"Well, I am glad that I could do it. I am sorry that you are leaving so soon. I was hoping to have the boys a little longer. Sam is bringing Danny over here in a few minutes. Can you stay a little while longer? I think that you should tell her about the move to California being sooner rather than later?"

Jason looked at his mother and hugged her back. "I will stay here and talk to Sam. I have talked to her over the phone and she knows about our plans to move have moved up. She is planning on moving to Llanview with John but she plans on giving me joint custody with Danny. She has seen how hurt John is over his son and doesn't want to do that to me and Danny. She also told me that she is pregnant with his child and that they are getting married too. There is plenty of room for everyone to visit when you all are ready. I was hoping that you and Audrey would like to go with us to Disneyland. You can check out our new house and give us your approval. We don't want to keep our families away from us just that we need a new start." Monica was happy to know that Jason had everything all worked out and that Danny would still be a part of his family. She was worried that Sam would do something to mess it up.

Sam, John and Danny came into the living room when Jason was talking about the new house. "I am glad that you all are here. I know about your move and I told Jason about our move. I want you all to know that you can see Danny whenever you want too. I don't want Danny to go thru what Liam is going thru. John loves his son and Natalie is making it hard for him to see his son. We feel moving there will make Natalie see that we are a family and that Liam should be able to know his father. My mother is not happy about the move but she understands it. I think you all need to see this." She put Danny down on the floor. He picked himself up and started walking to Jason. Danny put his arms up to Jason and said, "Daddy! Up!" Jason had tears in his eyes when he picked his son up.

"I wanted Danny to know that you are his father. I love him but he needs to know that you are his father and that I am part of his life too but not you. I hope that someday my son will be able to call me daddy too." Jason shook John's hand. There were no words to say at time like this. Both men understood what the other was going thru. Elizabeth looked at Sam and mouthed, "Thank you to her."

Jason then asked, "We are going to take the boys to Disneyland. We would like to have you, John and Danny go with us. I think that it would be a perfect place for you to get married. This will be our wedding present to you. You don't know how much this means to me. I was afraid that something would happen and Danny would not be a part of my life. I now know that I was wrong. Maxie and Elizabeth could help you Sam pick out what you need for your wedding. Spinelli and I can give you a great send-off. You can invite anyone you want to the wedding. I will have everything taken care of by the end of the day. What do you say?"

"John and I need to talk about it but I think that it would be great. I just don't want you to go out of your way just because of Danny? Can you excuse us for a couple of minutes?" Sam and John went out onto the patio to talk while the boys and Danny got reacquainted with each other.

"John, do you want to get married in California? We can get married anywhere but I think that this may be good for both our families. I will do whatever you want. The only important thing is that we both love each other." John kisses Sam and that tells her everything that she needs to know. They both go back inside and thank Jason for their wedding. "We both would love to get married at Disneyland. I need to call my mother and tell her. John said that he was going to call his brother about their wedding.

Jason and Elizabeth gathered up their boys and said their goodbyes. Spinelli and Sam talked about Sam's upcoming wedding. She was glad that she still had her friends and even though things were changing fast, it was for the better. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for everyone. Tomorrow was the day that everyone is going to California. Maxie and Spinelli were going to check out their new home. Jason and Elizabeth were taking their boys to see their new home and then to see Mickey.


	17. Chapter 17

The chaos was surrounding Elizabeth and she wouldn't have it any other way. The boys were excited about the move but more importantly their parents were home and they were about to go see Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Jason and Spinelli were getting everything loaded into the plane. They had a few more things to put into the baggage and then they were ready to go. Maxie and Elizabeth had boarded the plane with three excited young boys. "I hope they take a nap while we fly all the way to California or its going to be a very long flight. What is taking Spinelli and Jason so long? I can't wait till we get to see our new homes. Then we get help Sam plan her wedding to John. This is going to be a lot of fun and a lot of work. I can't wait to start." Elizabeth agreed with Maxie. She couldn't wait to go either. Shortly after Jason and Spinelli boarded the plane.

The pilot told them that they were about to take off and everyone clapped. Spinelli held Maxie's hand. He knew that she got a bit nervous on take-offs and landings. He also knew that with her being pregnant and her heart problems. It was more important than anything to keep her quiet and safe. "My love, I want you to know that everything will be alright. You are going to love California. The view is breath-taking. I want you the world for you Maxie. You are my everything. I love you." He kissed her gently on her forehead and told her to relax and get some sleep. Maxie kissed him back and laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. The boys went to the bedroom in the back of the plane and also feel asleep. Jason and Elizabeth watched the boys fall asleep and then went back to where Spinelli and Maxie were. Elizabeth watched Spinelli with Maxie. She loved seeing how much Spinelli loved Maxie. She thought of Spinelli like he was her younger brother. He had become a big part of her life. Maxie in her own way had become like family too. It was a huge change from how they used to be. The pilot came on the intercom and told them to get ready to land. They were about twenty minutes from the landing strip that Jason had on his new property. Elizabeth got the boys ready to land and Jason spoke to Spinelli about what they were going to do when they landed. "I want to check out both properties while the limo takes Elizabeth, Maxie and the boys to our rental down the road. They will love it but it will be nothing compared to our places when they are done. Maxie and Elizabeth can check out the homes later this afternoon. I just want to make sure everything is on schedule. I am sure they are behind but with us down the road I am sure they will be picking up their speed. I am having Max and Milo go with our family for now. Sonny has loaned them to us for the next month. I have some of them men that Elizabeth and Maxie already know but I have a surprise for Elizabeth. One of her oldest and dearest friends is coming back to guard over our families. Do you remember Johnny O'Brien and Francis Corelli? I am bringing them here to watch over Elizabeth and the boys. I want you to find someone that you trust to take care of you and Maxie. Anyway, I guess we should get ready to land." The plane landed and Elizabeth could not believe how beautiful their home and property was.

"I think that I am dreaming. Are we really here or is this a dream? Jason seeing the pictures that you and Spinelli showed me could not compare to seeing it in person. You are so right. I can't wait to call Robin and tell her all about this place. Maybe she and Patrick could move here too. I mean Maxie is here and I am sure there are plenty of jobs here for two successful doctors. Maxie, do you want to go to the rental or do you want to look around here first?" Maxie's yawn told Elizabeth everything she needed to know. Elizabeth, Maxie and the boys went in the limo. They waved at their men and were excited about their new places. Well, Elizabeth was, Maxie needed a nap because it was getting harder to sleep at night with her baby doing gymnastics inside of her. She loved feeling her son or daughter floating around but sometimes it was a bit much when the little one wanted to do flips when she tried to sleep. The rental house they were staying at was about a mile from where they were going to live. The house was in the middle of the elite of Malibu. Most of the homes were owned by the up and coming of Hollywood's finest. The house had six bedrooms and seven bathrooms. It had an amazing pool. It was one of those infinity pools so when you looked out it looked like it was going out into the ocean. Maxie found the bedroom that she wanted for her and Spinelli. It had a balcony off the bedroom that overlooked the water. This bedroom also had the most privacy so it was perfect for them. Elizabeth found the master bedroom at the other end of the house. It also had a balcony overlooking the water. Both of the bedrooms also had amazing master bathrooms. The house was designed by a couple who when they divorced still shared the house so they redesigned the house by having two master bedrooms and baths. They were both equal in beauty but the side that Elizabeth and Jason were on had more bedrooms so the boys would be closer to them. The bathrooms had amazing sunken tubs and the showers were big enough for a family to shower in them at one time. This of course never happened but it was definitely big enough to accommodate it. The boys went to find their rooms. Elizabeth loved how they always seemed to pick rooms just like the one they just left. There were no differences in the rooms just the distance from their parents. Aiden's room was right next to Elizabeth and Jason's room. The next room was Jake's and across from Jake's room was Cameron's room. Jake was happy to have his room across from his big brother's. Jake missed his parents but missed Cam most of all. The two brothers were very close and Cameron missed Jake more than his parents knew. They planned if there were any other brothers or sisters that the two of them would still have their rooms next to each other. Elizabeth went to put some of the things away so she too could relax. She couldn't wait to see the new house but since it was still being worked on she let Jason take care of it. Tomorrow was going to be the day that they went to Disneyland. Elizabeth took out her laptop while the boys got their things in their room and Aiden took a nap. The trip was just too much for her little man. She loved the way he looked when he was sleeping. He was a lot like her in how he slept all curled up in a ball. Maxie walked into Elizabeth's bedroom to see what was going on for their trip to Disneyland.

"Are we still going tomorrow to Disney? I can't wait to go. I have wanted to go with Spinelli for such a long time. We talk about it all the time and when the baby is here then we can bring him or her with us. I heard about our rooms at the Disneyland Hotel. You and your boys are staying in the Pirates of the Caribbean. Spinelli and I are going to stay in the Fantasy suite. I think that is the name of it. Who knows, for what I heard about the hotel I might not even want to leave. Do you know if the guys are going to show us our new houses? I heard so much about it but I know seeing it will be even better?" Elizabeth hugged Maxie. She knew that everything that Maxie said was true.

Jason and Spinelli came back from their new homes. They were really excited to tell their wives what was going on. The work on their homes was going along a lot better than was expected. Sonny had his contacts get the best in the business and was going to reward the construction workers handsomely if they finished ahead of schedule. In fact that should be done by the time they came home from Disney. The only thing that Elizabeth and Maxie needed to do was to furnish their homes. "Maxie, I can't wait to show you our new place. Max is going to take Jason and Elizabeth with their boys to show them their new place. Milo is going to take us. Whenever you are ready my sweet. Do you want to go now?"

Maxie just about jumped up and was ready to go. "Yes, I can't wait to see our new place and start decorating." Maxie, Spinelli and Milo took off to their new place. The drive was a short one but it seemed to last forever for Maxie. She had been dreaming about this place since Spinelli showed her the first pictures. There was a lot of work done and the place looked great. Spinelli picked his wife up and carried her over the threshold. "Put me down, right down my love. I know you are trying to be traditional but having you drop me and our baby is not the way I want to start our new life here. Thank you Milo! I guess we need to think about getting us a van or SUV since our little one will be here soon. Let's check out our bedroom." Spinelli started showing her around. Maxie is taking in all that is going to be their new home. She kisses her husband and then heads upstairs.

"I hope you know that you are the best husband in the whole world. Jason and Elizabeth are lucky to have you as their friend. I also know that we are lucky that they love you enough to give us this opportunity. Elizabeth and I are even becoming friends. Who knew that could happen. The view is unbelievable. I love this bedroom and right next to us is the nursery. Elizabeth told me her sister, Sarah is a doctor here in Malibu. She could be my OB/GYN. Sorry that I keep going on like this but I am so excited and happy that it is almost too much." Maxie started to cry and Spinelli was at a loss on what to do. That was when she stopped and hugged her husband. "Sweetie, these are happy tears. Sorry it must be the hormones. Just wait, I heard about going into to labor and you will wish it was just tears coming from me. It will be a lot louder..lol!" Spinelli and Maxie then had Milo take them over to Jason and Elizabeth's new house.


	18. Chapter 18

Jason, Elizabeth and their three young sons walked into what was going to be their new home. Most of the work was done already thanks to Sonny's help. The decorating was all that was left. Jason carried his wife over the threshold like Spinelli did for Maxie. Elizabeth knew that Jason wasn't going to drop her even if she was pregnant. Jason led her on a tour of their new home while Max showed Jake and Cameron where their new bedrooms were going to be. Jason led her thru the living room into her new kitchen. There was even modern convenience that any chef would be jealous of. Then after seeing the kitchen he brought her and Aiden out to the back of their home where their pool was. At first Elizabeth thought she was seeing things but soon she saw that Francis and Johnny were really there.

"I thought you both were dead. I am so glad that I was wrong." She ran over to Johnny first and gave him a great big hug. Then she went over to Francis and hugged him too. "I knew that this was a good move but now I know that we will really be safe. Thank you, Jason for making sure that we have the best. Have you seen this place? It's amazing. Now time to decorate."

"You decorate this place fine on your own. I am glad that you are happy with our security because Spinelli and I will be doing a lot of traveling getting our vineyard going in Italy. I was also thinking of having one here in California if the one in Italy takes off. Francis and Johnny were over in Europe watching over our operations there and also in Port Charles whenever we needed them. They watched over us on her honeymoon. I asked them to move to California with us and they were very happy about taking care of you and our sons. Let's go check up on our boys and introduce them to Johnny and Francis." The gang made it back inside and Spinelli and Maxie were there too. Jason showed them around and Elizabeth had a lot of great ideas on what they needed to do.

"Mommy, look we picked out our rooms. I made sure that Jake and I had our rooms right next to each other. Jake has his room across from yours. Can Max take Jake and me out to the pool? We saw it from your bedroom mommy."

"Cam, first meet our new body guards. Remember me telling you stories about Francis and Johnny. Your dad got them for us. Cam, Jake this is Francis and Johnny. Yes, if Max doesn't mind, he can take you out to the pool. Just remember that it dangerous around there. It hasn't been filled yet. We have to get some staff to take care of the pool and the grounds. We also have to get staff to take care of the rest of the house. Maybe Max can take you to where mommy's art studio is. Have fun and listen to Max. One call from him and you both will have to stay home when we go to Disney tomorrow. Got it?" Elizabeth gave her boys a hug and let Max take them to see the pool and studio.

"I love this place. How many more men do you want here and who is going to watch over Spinelli and Maxie? I know some great guys who would love a job like this. Sun, sand and surf. Who could ask for anything more?" Johnny went over to Jason to see what they needed to do next. Jason went out of the master bedroom with Spinelli, Johnny, Francis and Milo.

"Milo, go get my boys and your brother for me. We need to talk strategy before going to Disney. Johnny, who do you think would be good for our security? I know that we need security for Spinelli and also for our place in Italy. I think that you two should be enough for us here. We have cameras everywhere, the cliffs, and the guard shack to even come into our community here. I have lists of people for our staff. All of them been checked and double checked for security. They all have had courses in self-defense. I also think that we all will have a great time in Disney tomorrow. Are you ready to go to our rental? The next few days will be fun but exhausting. I am bringing the laptops with us so the women can find their furniture and other fixings so the crew can finish our place by next week." Everyone got in their vehicles and headed back to the rental. Everyone was tired and so they all went to bed.

The next morning the household was going full blast. Elizabeth had the boys ready to go and the limos had pulled out in front of their rental. Spinelli, Maxie and Milo had gone in the first limo. The second limo had Johnny, Elizabeth and her sons. The last limo had Jason, Max and Francis so they could go over the security at the hotel. Milo had his room near Spinelli and Maxie. Max, Johnny and Francis had their room down the hall from the Morgans. The boys were really excited about their room. Jake and Cameron had to share a room but they didn't care. Aiden was sharing a room with his parents. The suite was everything that website had said and more. The hotel also had three pools. There was easy access to Disneyland from there. Elizabeth was going to take Aiden to the kiddie rides while Jason took Jake and Cameron on the bigger rides. Spinelli promised to help Maxie relax and do some shopping for the baby. Milo was going to watch out for them. Max was going to hang out with Jason and the boys. Johnny and Francis were going to watch over Elizabeth and Aiden. It was going to be a great time for the boys but the grown-ups were going to have a hard time keeping up with Jake and Cameron.

"The boys are getting ready for their big day. Max are you ready for your first big day at Disneyland? Elizabeth and Aiden are going to head to the pool and then they are going to meet us for dinner in Fantasyland. Johnny and Francis will be with them for protection. I hope they remembered their sunscreen. Spinelli what are you and Maxie going to do today?" Jason gathered up his two sons and Max, kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and headed out the door.

"I want to take a nice relaxing bath and maybe we could go shopping. I think that a Disney theme would be great for our baby. Are we going to meet Jason and Elizabeth later or are we just going to hang out here today and check out the park tomorrow? We could give Milo a break and just order in and spend the day in bed." Maxie went into their beautiful bathroom and started up a nice warm bath. Maxie was happy but she knew that if her sister, Georgie were still alive she would be even happier. She relaxed in the nice hot sudsy water when Spinelli walked into the bathroom.

"How would you like to go out to eat in the restaurant downstairs? I heard that they have a great buffet there." Spinelli and Milo waited for Maxie to get out of the tub and got dressed so they could get something to eat. They took the elevator and got out near the restaurant. Spinelli and Maxie saw a young woman who looked just like Georgie. At first Maxie thought she was seeing things until Spinelli said isn't that Georgie. Maxie walked over to the young woman and said hi. The young woman said hi.

"Do I know you? For some reason you look familiar to me. I am sorry. It's just that I was badly hurt a few years back and lost my memory. I get some flashes and for some reason you look like someone that I have seen in my flashes. I am sorry, I am rambling. You must think that I am crazy. I have to go." The young woman started to leave. Spinelli put his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, we think we know you too. Maxie thinks that you are her sister, Georgie. We just got married and moved to Malibu. This is a fresh start for us and our friends, Elizabeth and Jason Morgan. My name is Spinelli. I think you are one of my first real friends in Port Charles, New York. Don't worry about rambling. We tend to do that too."

Georgie was a little bit scared at the turn of events. She didn't know whether to run or find out more about who she might really be. Maxie then started to talk about their parents. "Our mother and Mac are getting married again. I actually saw dad for a little bit during the Nurses' Ball. I know you don't remember but maybe if you want I can have them come here to see you. Are you having a good life now? If you want me to leave you alone I will. I am just so happy that you are real and alive. Seeing you is truly a miracle. I have been truly blessed by a lot of them starting with my heart but seeing you is the best miracle ever." Georgie looked at her sister and hugged her.

"I am not sure about anything but when you said something about seeing our father, I think he is the one that saved me and brought me here to California to get the help I needed. The damage caused by my near strangulation is what caused the memory problem. I have dreams of both of you in it. I think that I was in love with Spinelli and you hated him. He was my best friend and I think that he was there the day that everyone thought I had died. My "dad" told me about the two of you and that you found out who "killed" me and then you fell in love. He comes back to see every once in a while. He also told me that you were getting married and that I was going to have a niece or nephew. The reason I never went back to New York was because I was settled here and I was afraid of going back and facing everyone. I hope to get all my memories back and maybe then I can try to figure out what is going on. I have been working here at this hotel for a couple of years. I love this place and feel at home. Our dad got me an apartment nearby. I have met a few men but no one special yet. I still don't know all that happened to me since the day on the steps. I think I purposely forgot some of it. Mom and Mac don't know about me. It was just Frisco who did. I know you will want answers but that is all I have. If you want to call mom up then I talk to her and Mac. I know they love me too. I am just as happy as seeing you both as you are of me. I just wish I could remember more." Maxie got on the phone to Port Charles.

"Mom, I have great news for you and Mac. Georgie is alive and here at Disneyland. Spinelli, Milo and I were going to get something to eat when I thought I saw her. We walked over to her and she is alive. She said that Frisco saved her but she has no memory before the accident. I guess that Frisco thought he was trying to protect her but she is alive and happy."

"Honey, its Mac. Your mom just about passed out. How are you doing? How is Georgie? We are booking the next flight to California. We will meet you at your hotel tomorrow morning. What room are you staying in? See if Georgie and can stay with you too? I love you both. I will see you both soon." Just when Georgie was about to say something, Mac hung up.

"I guess some things never change. I never get the last word in do I?" Just then Spinelli and Maxie started laughing. Georgie looked upset as to why they were laughing at her.

"You just said some things never change. You always said that you never got in the last word. It is like you are coming back to us. I have to call Elizabeth. She will be so excited to know you are alive." Spinelli gave his sister-in-law a hug.

"Welcome to our crazy family. A lot has changed since you "left". Maxie and Elizabeth are actually friends. It's hard to believe with that whole "Lucky" thing. Jason and Elizabeth own a huge piece of land in Malibu and we live next door. The houses are been redone while we are here at Disney. I am just so happy to have you back Georgie Girl."

The four of them headed to the restaurant and ate the best meal in a long time. Maxie told Georgie that Elizabeth and Jason are thrilled that you are here. "We may have to find you a place to stay with us? You can help me decorate our new place." Y YesTheTTheTtttttttttttttTTheThe


End file.
